Healing Guardian
by Seylin
Summary: Legolas comes to Rivendell to heal for he is slowly sinking into grief. Elrond thinks he knows what is causing his grief but is there something else behind it?
1. Arrival of Hope

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters. *cries* This is my second multi-chapter LOTR fic but the first I'm writing is moving slowly because of writer's block. So here is this one! It may seem as though Thranduil is a it out of character but you must remember that he is worried since the only one he has left is slowly dying. Thoughts are in Italics. And these ***** mean scene changes. Ok Enjoy! -Alkvingiel

Healing Guardian

Chapter 1

Arrival of Hope

To Lord Elrond, Lord of Imladris

Elrond, you are most likely surprised by this letter but I need a favor of great importance from you. My eldest son Arodiel has sailed west to the Undying Lands almost a year ago, we were all saddened by this…but my youngest son Legolas is taking it especially hard. He has not spoken since that day and he barely eats enough to stay alive. As you know he is now the only one I have left, I know you will understand when I say that it has been worse watching him slowly sink to grief than him actually dying. Please except my plea and take him under your house for a while, please try to cure my son, I want…no need him back. I will await the arrival of your response. 

Respectfully

King Thranduil, King of Mirkwood

Elrond sat in shock from this letter. It was one thing to ask for something, which first off was rare for Thranduil, but he was pleading that was almost unthinkable. He did understand the letter when Thranduil has said it was worse watching his son slowly die instead of it just happened. His eyes misted a moment as he thought of his beloved wife, who had sailed to the Undying Lands long ago. Elrond went back to the letter, "_Legolas…Greenleaf…I will accept his plea because I sense this boy will somehow have a impact on the future of someone important maybe even Middle Earth it's self,_" He thought. 

A knock came at the door to his study about a hour later and he sat his quill down as he called, "Enter!" Glorfindel, the second in command of Rivendell came in the door a worried looked on his face.

"My lord, the Queen of Gondor is here. She is injured badly and has brought her…infant son with her, he is untouched but we fear that King Arathorn has fallen," Glorfindel explained. Elrond quickly stood sealing the letter he had wrote. He walked beside Glorfindel as he led him to where they had taken the Queen. He stopped just outside the door and looked at Glorfindel handing him the letter.

"Take this and find a messenger. Have him take it to King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Tell him to go quickly it is of great importance," He said and then went into the room. Glorfindel looked at the letter that had been handed to him and then he went to find a messenger. If Elrond said it was important he wouldn't delay. But he did wonder what Elrond would have to say to the King of Mirkwood only hours after the messenger from Mirkwood had arrived. 

*****

Elrond sat gently beside the woman in the bed, his hand went to her forehead as he felt the temperature of her fever. 

"Elrond…take…care of…Aragorn…don't…let the…evil…find…him…please…" She begged in between gasps of pain. Her hand rested on his and she squeezed her eyes begging him. 

"I will protect him with my life…now rest dear one. You need your rest to recover," He whispered and had her drink a sleeping potion so he could tend to her injuries. 

Little did he know that she would never wake up from that. Three days later Elrond, Glorfindel and a few other elves stood in the garden singing praise to the fallen Queen of Gondor. As their song ended Elrond looked down at the bundle in his arms, scared dark eyes met his and he gave a small smile. 

"You will be the hope of man little Aragorn…Gondor will need it's king someday, wait…hope…that is what you are. From now on to the elves you will be Estel," Elrond told him. The little baby watched him and then started to cry. 

*****

The messenger rode hard trying to get to Mirkwood as soon as possible. Something didn't feel right but he didn't know what it was, all he knew was he had to get this letter to King Thranduil and quickly so he pushed the feeling out of his mind and willed his horse to go faster. 

King Thranduil, King of Mirkwood

I am answering you to your question if I will take Legolas in and try to cure him. I will but I cannot promise anything, know this now. I do not know what is going on but as a healer I cannot turn away someone I might be able to help. Rivendell and I await the arrival of Prince Legolas. I pray this message has reached you safely. 

Respectfully,

Lord Elrond 

Ok that's all for this chapter. Like? Hate? Please Review & tell me. More of Legolas in the next chapter I promise! Well Ja Ne everyone! Until next time! – Alkvingiel

Next chapter: Princes & Dances 


	2. Princes & Dances

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters. *cries* The song I use belongs to Martina McBride. The verses are from her song, There You Are. Also the Manyan stone and theme/story behind it belong to a great torture/cliffie writer, Adromir. With her permission I am using this because it fits the story. Thanks so much Adromir! I hope this does the Manyan Stone justice! However I do own Verion and/or anyone else you don't know. Thoughts are in Italics. ***** mean scene changes. The Elvish I use is a mix of Quenya & Sindarin, it may not be right but I think it's close. I find the translations on websites & in other's stories. I'm sorry if they are not right. Review thanks are at the end of this chapter. Ok Enjoy! -Alkvingiel

Healing Guardian

Chapter 2

Princes & Dances

Lord Elrond, Lord of Imladris,

I am overjoyed to hear that you have excepted my plea. My son Legolas shall arrive in Imladris within the next two months along with his personal guard, Verion and eight other warriors. Do not be angry if my son does not acknowledge your presence he walks now as if he does not see. I pray that he and this letter will arrive to you safely. If there is anything you need, just send word and I will do all that I can to see you get it. Thank you once again.

Respectfully yours,

King Thranduil, King of Mirkwood

*****

Verion rode in the middle of their formation beside the smallest rider in their party who rode with his hood up and head down completely trusting his horse and those around him to lead the way. Grief filled Verion's heart when he thought of how just a year ago this small elfling was laughing and smiling but now didn't say a word and no emotion was in his eyes. He knew that Arodiel had meant a lot to Legolas but he didn't know their bond ran this deep, he had never had that bond because he had been the only child of his parents. 

"Commander Verion, we approach Imladris Sir," His second called back to him. 

"Good, soon we will be able to rest. _And my Prince can return_," He spoke the first part but thought the last. 

*****

Elrond was trying to stop Estel's crying when he heard the trumpets announcing Legolas and his guard's arrival. He left Estel in the arms of his nurse and went to greet them. 

The words of Thranduil's letter echoed in his mind but he didn't know weather it was true or not. His eyes traveled over the ten and rested on the smallest who still had the hood of his green cloak up and head down. Knowing this was Legolas he smiled and was about to speak to him when the guard beside him cleared his throat. Elrond looked at him a questioning look in his eyes, the elf shook his head sadly, silently explaining that Legolas didn't wish to speak to anyone or anyone to speak to him. The elf who had stopped him stood tall his posture showing that he was a leader and the look of determination in his eyes showed he knew it and expected others to as well. But also there was a sadness, one that Elrond didn't understand why it was there but was sure he'd find out later. The elf had the blonde hair just behind his ears tied back in warrior braids and the rest just hung loose around his shoulders. 

"Welcome to Imladris mellon nin, I hope your stay in Imladris will be pleasant. I am Lord Elrond. If you need anything please just ask," He explained. The guard gave a slight bow with his head. 

"I am Verion, personal guard of Prince Leg…olas…Legolas!" He exclaimed looking down in the middle of his sentence at his Prince but he wasn't there. They all looked around anxiously wanting to know what had happened to their Prince. "Oh great! He's been here for 15 minutes and I've already lost him!" Verion sighed looking around. Lord Elrond was also looking around when he realized that it was awful quiet. Just then the elf he had assigned to be Estel's nurse coming running out to him. 

"Lord Elrond! Lord Elrond! Sir a blonde boy just came in and took the baby from my arms! I tried to stop him! But the baby he stopped…he stopped crying! It's the first time since you turned his care over to me!" She cried in between joy and sorrow. Joy that the baby had stopped crying and sorrow because she didn't know the boy and if he planned to hurt the child. 

Elrond, Verion and the nurse quickly ran inside after she had finished, to the room he had given Estel. There stood a boy with pale blonde hair holding Estel in his arms, softly singing to the baby. 

"There you are

Standing in a crowded room 

There you are

The Earth and I'm the Moon

My desire is to stand by the fire

That burns inside of you 

Every time I turn around

When I'm lost and when I'm found

Like an angel standing guard

There you are…

Every time I take a breath and when I forget to breathe

You're watching over me there you are

When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night

Searching for the brightest star

There you are…"

Estel watched the person holding him; his young eyes wide in wonder. Verion was surprised to hear Legolas's voice after a year…and that song…it was a song Arodiel had wrote especially for his brother, it was the one Arodiel had sung to his brother when he had a bad dream or just seemed down. "Your Highness?" Verion asked quietly stepping forward. Legolas's singing stopped quickly and he slowly turned looking up into his guard's eyes. Elrond got his first good look at the Prince. He had blonde hair that lay just on his shoulders, his eyes were a pale blue color and his face held innocence that he thought only his daughter possessed. It had been said that his daughter was the most beautiful elf any had ever seen but this elf even though he was male surpassed her. But what really got him was the look in the boy's eyes. There was such sorrow there it almost overwhelmed him.

"Hello Prince Legolas, I see you have met the newest edition to my family. This is Estel, my human son," Elrond told him. He noticed that Estel had fallen asleep his small hand holding tightly onto Legolas's tunic. Legolas simply nodded at him and gently lay the baby down. 

"Lord Elrond if it is alright…um…may I stay in this room? In case the baby needs me?" Legolas questioned his voice only loud enough to be heard by the elves. Verion stood by Elrond's side to shocked to move. 

"If that is what you want Legolas," Elrond answered. Legolas nodded showing that was what he wanted, he turned and sat down beside the baby's bed gently rocking it. Elrond turned pushing the nurse out of the room with Verion following. "Please come to my office with me Verion, I have some things I need to talk about with you," Elrond said. Verion nodded and followed him, on their way he told the nurse that they would not need her to take care of the baby anymore. She didn't object and went to get her things and go home. 

"Lord Elrond…he…he spoke. It is true that Imladris has great healing abilities! My Prince hasn't spoken since the day Arodiel left. It is so good to hear his voice again after all this time!" Verion smiled. Lord Elrond merely shook his head sighing as he sat down. Verion's smiled faded when he sat this and sat across from Elrond. 

"It's true Imladris has it's own healing abilities but that is not why Legolas spoke. He has a long way to go, I looked into his eyes for only a short moment and in them I saw great sadness and turmoil. I would like to know what happened to cause Legolas not to speak after his brother left. Please begin you have all the time you need," Elrond told him. Verion nodded and cleared his throat; he stood and walked over to the window before he started. 

"Arodiel was a thousand years older than Legolas but they were still very close. When Arodiel made his decision to follow their mother to the Undying Lands he told Legolas first. It is safe to say that he did not take it well. He disappeared for 3 days after that and no one could find him. The King was worried thinking something evil had befallen his youngest son. Thankfully I found him in his favorite tree tearstains on his cheeks after those three days. Arodiel was leaving in one day but Legolas refused to say goodbye. He stood on his balcony watching with fresh tears running down his face when Arodiel rode out. Before I could stop him he jumped off the balcony and ran after his brother. Hearing Legolas's cries Arodiel stopped and jumped from his horse running back. Legolas begged him not to leave, if he didn't leave Legolas promised to never make him mad again. Now Arodiel had tears running down his face as well as he hugged his brother but sadly Arodiel couldn't stay for he had seen the sea on one of his journeys. Unfortunately the reason he had gone on this journey was to get rid of something that was making Legolas very ill. With a breaking heart and after singing his baby brother their lullaby, the song you heard just now…he left Legolas standing there as he rode away," Verion explained. 

"So he blames himself for Prince Arodiel's leaving," Lord Elrond stated, he didn't ask what the thing that had caused Legolas to become so ill was at the moment it wasn't important or so he thought. 

"Since then he hasn't said a word until today…only eating enough to stay alive…he busies himself by studying and painting, he is very good," Verion replied. Elrond nodded standing he walked over to the window in deep thought. Verion stood with Elrond at the window after a few minutes of silence he spoke. "If you don't mind my asking Lord Elrond, what do you plan to do for my Prince?" Verion questioned. 

"First things first mellon nin. We need to make him feel at home here, you said he loves to paint so we will set up some paints in his room and as for the studying Rivendell's library is said to be the best in Middle Earth. Second my sons Elladan and Elrohir are away visiting their sister Arwen in Lothlorien but should return within the week. They are around Legolas's age; they might be able to bring him somewhat out of his depression. It has been awhile since they had anyone their own age to play with that they are not yet tired of. Is there anything else Prince Legolas likes?" Elrond explained turning to Verion. The elf smiled and nodded. 

"Archery, his highness is the best shot in all of Mirkwood. Before Arodiel left they used to play hide and seek, Arodiel could never find Legolas. I do believe he is the lightest foot I have ever seen," Verion answered. 

*****

Over the next week Elrond tried his best to make Legolas feel at home in Rivendell but he still did not speak to anyone only sing and coo to Estel. Elrond had some paints delivered to the Prince so he could paint, the first Elrond found was the next morning of the view outside the balcony of Legolas and Estel's room. The balcony overlooked the garden and the waterfall that fell over the hills of Rivendell. Elrond found that in his study the morning Elladan and Elrohir came home. And that was how he was found by his sons still staring at the painting when they ran into the room to greet their father. 

"Ada…" They both started but quieted when they to saw the beautiful painting. 

"Wow…who painted that ada?" Elrohir asked. 

"Prince Legolas," Elrond answered coming out of his trance like state. Elladan and Elrohir both stared at him in shock. 

"Um…what exactly has happened while we were gone?" Elladan questioned. 

"The Prince has been sent here to recover from his brother sailing for the Undying Lands. We will be having a ball tonight to celebrate your return my sons and his coming here. I wanted to wait until you were home to present him to everyone so come allow me to introduce you. Many things have been happening since you left my sons. We have a new member of our household. His name is Estel and you are to protect him as best you can for he is really Aragorn the son of Arathorn," Elrond explained leading them to the room that he had given to Estel and Legolas. 

Both his sons gasped when they heard this and nodded to each other. Elrond stopped at the closed door and knocked. Elladan and Elrohir listened trying to hear if anyone was inside. They hadn't heard anyone walk up to the door when it was opened by a young blonde elf. He gave them a small smile and moved aside so that they could come in. 

"Good morning Legolas. How are you this morning? Did you and Estel sleep well?" Elrond asked walking over to the crib. When he picked up Estel, the baby giggled at him reaching up to play with his long hair and he looked back at Legolas who nodded his head. "I enjoyed the painting I found in my study this morning very much. Thank you for doing it," Elrond thanked him walking with the baby over to his sons. They were staring in shock at the blonde elf that turned and gave them a small smile and a bow before he noiselessly walked out of the room. 

"That boy is the one who painted that picture in your study!" Elladan exclaimed. 

"He looks more like a princess," Elrohir whispered. Elladan nodded and Elrond smiled. 

"I know my sons but he is indeed the Prince. He hasn't spoken for a whole year except to Estel here when singing or cooing at him. And he asked me a question when he got here but I say only the elves could have heard it. I want you to try to become friends with him and get him to talk again that is only part of the healing process he's going through here. We need to make him feel like this is home, so I'm going to need your help. Now this my sons is your new brother, Estel," Elrond told them. 

They nodded before looking down at the bundle in their father's arms. Dark eyes met dark eyes and there was an immediate connection between them. Elrond told them to take the baby to the gardens and play with him but to watch him closely. After he had seen them there he went to the archery fields where he knew Legolas would be. He heard the twang of a bowstring firing shots one after another and he smiled when he saw Legolas. The Prince was the only elf he knew that could fire one shot see what needed to be improved to make it perfect and then do it once more this time without mishap and then close his eyes never missing after that. 

"Legolas, I'm having a ball tonight in honor of your coming here and my sons return. I trust you have something to wear?" Elrond said coming up beside him. Legolas let another arrow fly before opening his eyes and looking at Elrond. He nodded and notched another arrow. "Good, now I will have one of my sons come after you in a while to show you around the ballroom and how things are done here, they may be the same but we want to make sure. Then I think you should wash up and change and I will send my sons to get you before we present you, all right?" Elrond questioned. Legolas nodded once again but his smile suddenly vanished as he listened. It then broke out again only bigger as Verion came walking into the grove where he practiced. Elrond had sent him on a scouting mission so he wouldn't be bored since Legolas didn't seem to need him right now. Legolas ran from Elrond's side to Verion's now open arms, dropping his bow and arrow along the way. 

"Oh! It is good to see you to my Prince! I have missed you! Have you been well…er…well as can be right now?" Verion asked. Legolas loosened his grip around Verion's neck a little and nodded. Elrond left the two to catch up, over the small amount of time that Legolas had been here he had found out the Prince really did not need to speak to express himself. 

An hour later Elrond sent Elrohir to show Legolas around the ballroom and explain how things would be done. Elrohir rolled his eyes as he walked to Legolas's room thinking about how his father had gone on and on about not expecting much from Legolas and not to push him into talking yet. Knocking at the door to the room Legolas shared with Estel and he waited trying really hard to hear what was happening on the inside. He knew he wouldn't hear anything of Estel because Elrond had told Legolas that he would take care of him for awhile so he could have some rest. Unlike earlier that day he heard footsteps coming to the door although they were very light and a elf he had never seen before opened the door.

"Hello ada sent me to show Prince Legolas around the ballroom and how things would go tonight. I am Elrohir, Elrond's second son," Elrohir told the elf.

"It is good to meet you Elrohir. I am Verion the Prince's personal guard. Please come in his highness has been waiting for you," Verion replied stepping aside so Elrohir could come in. Legolas looked up from where he was sharpening his daggers as Elrohir came into the room. He gave him a smile quickly putting the daggers away, standing he gave Elrohir a bow and then waited for him to speak. Elrohir once again was stuck by how beautiful this elf was but he recovered quickly and smiled. 

"Well I guess you know by now that I am to show you around the ballroom. So let's go shall we?" He questioned. Legolas nodded and followed him out of the room. Verion stayed behind and hid Legolas's daggers. No one here knew but those ivory daggers had been Legolas's brothers, Legolas always hid them under the bed so no one would find them. 

Elrohir and Legolas walked to the ballroom in silence. Elrohir was amazed by how light the Prince's footsteps were. "Ada just wanted me to explain how things would go tonight…so…in about a hour either I or Elladan will come to get you. We will wait behind that curtain for Lord Glorfindel to introduce us then he will introduce you. After that we'll come down the stairs and sit in our chairs on the stage. Ada will say a few things and then supper and the dancing will begin. You can stay as long as you want, ada got someone to watch Estel for the night so you can have some fun," Elrohir explained and then he looked back at Legolas who was looking at him calmly. He shivered those blue almost silver eyes were unnerving. Verion came up behind Legolas and put a hand on his shoulder Legolas looked back at him. 

"Your highness we should start getting you ready," He said. Legolas gave a nod and turned back to Elrohir. He gave a small bow and then turned to follow Verion. 

"Wait! I must know! Is anything different?" Elrohir called. Legolas stopped and turned back to him, he simply gave a shake of his head and then left. Elrohir shook his head with a smile that boy was weird but he had a way of letting others know what he wanted. 

Back in his room Legolas went to take a bath as Verion chose the outfit he was to wear that night. When he got out of the bath the outfit greeted him lying in a neat and folded pile on the counter. He wrapped his hair so it would dry and then put the clothes on one piece at a time. Opening the door Verion stood with a brush in hand to brush Legolas's hair and put it into the royal knots that were always worn by the royally of Mirkwood at dances and festivals. After the knots in his hair were finished Legolas stood and looked in the mirror. Arodiel had always told him that a smile was worth a thousand words so he gave a small smile but not one that even made the skin under his eyes wrinkle. Verion came up behind him holding something on a small pillow; he sat the pillow down and uncovered the Mirkwood crown prince's crown. It was a delicate little thing but the craftsmanship was unmatched. Swirls of vines and levees circled around and around until they came to the top where they joined in the symbol of the Mirkwood royal families symbol. Verion did not miss the great look of sadness in Legolas's eyes as he sat the crown on top his head. Not long ago that crown had belonged to Arodiel and after he had left Legolas had refused to wear it for a long time, then one day Thranduil sat it on his head and he didn't object…it seemed as if all life had left him. It was the day Legolas accepted his brother was gone and was not coming back. Verion called Legolas the perfect prince; he studied hard, improved his fighting skills, and did all that was asked of him and more. But the light in his eyes was no longer there…the closest he had come to seeing the light that he missed so much was when Legolas was singing to Estel that first time. He made sure Legolas was ready and then got ready himself, he was just straightening his tunic when a knock came at the door. Knowing it was one of the twins Verion called, "Enter!" A few seconds later the door opened and Elrohir stepped in. His eyes widened when he saw Legolas and Verion smiled glad his work was appreciated, of course it wasn't just his work it was Legolas himself. The Elven prince had a look to him that even though he could throw some horrible temper tantrums, fight like a beast out of hell and give orders without speaking made him look as innocent as the day he was born. 

"Ada sent me for you…wow…Legolas…you look…wonderful," Elrohir said just above a whisper. Legolas gave him a nod and then looked over at Verion. 

"We are ready when you are young lord," Verion told him. Elrohir came out of his daze and gave an apologetic smile. He motioned for them to follow and led them back to the ballroom to the place behind the curtain where they would all be introduced. Elrond smiled when he saw them and put a hand on Legolas's shoulder. 

"All right. Soon Glorfindel will introduce me, then Elladan, Elrohir and then you Legolas. Verion you can go around and wait for him at the bottom of the stairs, I believe the other Mirkwood guards and warriors are already out there. After we have been seated I will stand and give a speech and then the dancing will start. Do not look so worried Legolas Estel is fine, last I looked he was sleeping soundly," He explained giving Legolas's shoulder a gentle squeeze. A little blush tainted Legolas's cheeks for a moment but then it disappeared as the trumpets sounded. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Imladris, I Lord Glorfindel wish to welcome you to the celebration of our young lords Elladan and Elrohir's return and to celebrate a new guest who will be staying with us for awhile. Without further ado…I give you Lord Elrond," He started. Elrond walked out through the curtain; Elladan and Elrohir got ready. "The young lords, Elladan and Elrohir." They both walked out side by side smiling to all that watched them. After they were seated everything got really quiet as everyone waited for Glorfindel to speak again. "And now it is my great pleasure and honor to introduce the special guest of Imladris, Crown Prince Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood," He finished. Legolas slowly walked out from behind the curtain and down the stairs. Gasps and whispers floated around, as time seemed to slow just for him. All eyes watched as the prince who wore a silver tunic with a pale blue shirt under it and dark blue leggings, his hair done in elaborate knots and the crown sparkling in the light walked down the stairs and over to where he was to sit. With Legolas seated and everyone already quiet Elrond stood and cleared his throat all eyes went to him but kept going back to the young prince who sat listening quietly. 

A few minutes later with his speech finished Lord Elrond said, "And let the feast begin!" With that everyone started talking, laughing and eating. Food was brought to those who sat at the main table and they all noticed how little Legolas ate but didn't say a word. After an hour Elrond told the music to begin and many started dancing. Elladan and Elrohir quickly left wanting to talk with some of their friends and Elrond leaned over to Legolas curious to know if he was having a good time. The prince nodded and Elrond smiled pleased. Looking around Elrond noticed many young maidens who were watching Legolas and then turning back to their friends and giggling. He smiled at them; elf maidens could be so funny. 

"Go dance and try to have a little fun Legolas, it won't hurt. I promise," Elrond whispered and Legolas turned to look back at Verion who gave him a nod saying it was ok. Legolas stood from the table and went down to the maidens and held out a hand to one of them. She blushed and took his hand, a faraway lost look on her face as they spun around and danced to the music. Elrond watched as every few minutes Legolas would change partners and he had to laugh when an older elf maiden came up and asked Verion to dance. The look on his face had been priceless. He was even more surprised when he was asked to dance and caught himself accepting. Legolas and the maidens he danced with didn't speak but then again they didn't need to. He didn't want to speak and the maidens were to lost in the fact that they were dancing with a prince to speak. Someone tapped his shoulder and he stopped dancing, the maiden whose name he had caught, Calmawen looked surprised as she came out of her daze and looked at him curiously. Then she noticed the figure standing behind Legolas, her gaze dropped and she dipped into a low bow before stepping away and going back to her friends. Legolas turned and stared straight into hard dark eyes of a tall elf. 

"Tur inye heru si lilta nessa haryon?" He asked holding out his hand. Legolas looked at the hand held out to him and then back at the spot where Verion had been the last time he looked but his guard wasn't there so he turned back to the elf and gave a slow nod taking the hand offered. There was nothing against those of the same sex being paired or in this case dancing but he just didn't have a good feeling…but it would be rude and make a bad impression on Mirkwood if he refused. He was pulled close and they began dancing quiet closely much to his discomfort. 

Legolas tried to pull away just a little as the song ended but the elf tightened his grip and shook his head a small smile on his face. Panic started to rise in Legolas and he glanced around as the elf spun him, looking for anyone who could help him. He saw no one he knew, he felt like crying and calling for Arodiel to rescue him but then his eyes met some he did know. Calmawen was watching him and when his met hers she frowned seeing the panicked look in his eyes. 

"Just wait…" She mouthed and turned away disappearing into the crowd. 

"Le nys rooo bein," The elf whispered in his ear. Once more Legolas tried to pull away but the grip around his waist and on his hand tightened again. Silently Legolas wished Calmawen would hurry and come back this elf was scaring him. Suddenly they stopped and Legolas looked behind the elf holding him, he smiled and prayed the Elbereth in thanks. Elrohir didn't look too happy and Calmawen stood not far away giving him a small smile. 

"Tur inye rhisto mi, Baltafea?" Elrohir asked. Baltafea scowled but since Elrohir was a young lord of Imdadris he had to do as asked, so he let Legolas hand go and took his hand away from it's place on his back. Elrohir gave him a smile as he stepped up and took Legolas's hand. Legolas watched as the elf, Baltafea gave him one last look and then stormed away in rage. He let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding and gave Elrohir a nod of thanks. 

"Do not mention it Legolas. A warning though…stay as far away from Baltafea as you can. He's not the kind of elf anyone would want to be seen with," Elrohir whispered. Legolas nodded and looked in the direction of the door. Elrohir followed his gaze and realized that he wished to leave, probably to check on Estel. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked. Legolas looked back at him nodded once again. Elrohir smiled and stopped dancing, he still held Legolas's hand as he walked through the crowd just in case Baltafea was still around. He found his father laughing with Glorfindel and some other of the Imdadris warriors. 

"Ah! Elrohir! Legolas! It's so good to see you! Having fun are we?" He asked and then laughed hysterically. Elrohir looked accusingly at Glorfindel who only smiled and started to defend himself. 

"Sorry Elrohir but he needed to loosen up…" He started. Elrohir sighed. 

"No matter, take him up to his room. I think he's had enough. If you see Verion please tell him that I have taken Legolas back to his room and will stay with him until he arrives," Elrohir told him and then turned to leave gently pulling Legolas behind him. Once in the hallway he let go of Legolas hand and they walked back to his room. 

Estel was still sleeping soundly when they got to the room so they just settled for a quiet game of chess after the elf Elrond had given the job of watching Estel had left. After their game that lasted for two hours Legolas finally yawned and Elrohir smiled. 

"Tired?" He questioned stretching. Legolas nodded and looked over at Estel who smiled in his sleep. "Well it doesn't look like Verion will be coming back anytime soon and I'm tired to so…you want me to stay or go?" Legolas shrugged as he stood and tucked the covers around Estel in. Elrohir glanced at the door and then back and Legolas before deciding to stay. He went to the closet and got an extra blanket and pillow then went over to the couch that was just a few feet away from the bed. 

"I'll be right here if you need me," He whispered lying down as Legolas did the same. Legolas nodded as he put out the candle beside the bed. Elrohir sighed already feeling the pulls of sleep tugging at him but the slightest whisper caught his ears before sleep took him. 

"Le heru mbar hannon," Legolas whispered before he fell asleep. 

*****

Quenya/Sindarin translation 

Tur inye heru si lilta nessa haryon – Can I have this dance young prince

Le nys rooo bein - You are quite beautiful

Tur inye rhisto mi, Baltafea – Can I cut in Baltafea?

Le heru mbar hannon – You have my thanks

Mellon nin- my friend

*****

Ok so that is the end of the second chapter. Do you still like it or still hate it? I hope you are liking it because I have the next three chapters on the way. If you have read any of my other LOTR stories or anything else I have written you will see that I am not against male/male pairing but this will not be a slash story. *listens intently* hummm…is that some cheering & booing I hear? LOL, sorry but it's better this way. Also I absolutely hate Arwen, I have nothing against Liv Tyler she did a very good job but I just hate her character. So there won't be much of her in this. Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Ja Ne until the next chapter! – Alkvingiel

Question 1: Should I write a story about Legolas & his brother Arodiel?

Next Chapter: Rebirth of Song

Review Thanks

****

Silver Thorne- Hey it's my buddy! I'm so glad you read the first chapter and well now this one. LOL. As for the updating you know of the school thing I told you about but I will try to shoot for every two weeks. A show we have to watch told us that we don't get enough homework! I laughed my head off! Ok well thanks for the review! Have fun at school/college! Please update yours soon too!

****

Philomythus- I'm glad you liked the first chapter. And I apologize for any misinformation that I have put in this but it fits the story better if you imagine what I said happened. Besides this is fanfiction we don't go exactly by the book or movie. I thank you for your review and hope to hear from you again!

****

Theorlandobloomfileslover- Thank you so much! Someone who answered my question at the end! If I get about 5 more people to say they hate it then it will be gone! I hope to get another review from you when you've read this chapter!

****

Antigone Q- Thanks for the review & the advice! I will take what you said under consideration. Part of that is for the space limit they give you and the other is out of habit. I hope to hear from you again!

****

Deana – Your wish is my command. I hope you liked this chapter! Chapter 3 should be out within the next week or two…ya that's right. LOL. Unless something happens…like *grumbles* teachers giving to much homework. Anyway! Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from ya again!

****

Gwyn – Thanks for the suggestion. Someone else had told me that so I went back and redid it. I'm very pleased so many have liked the first chapter and I hope I will get this big of a response for this and the next chapter. Thanks for the review! Hope to hear from ya again!

****

MoroTheWolfGod – Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter as well as the last! I must ask, did you get your name from Princess Mononoke?

Thanks to all those who reviewed! It really helps! Hope everyone continues to love the story! 

Alkvingiel


	3. Rebirth of Song

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters. *cries* The song I use belongs to Tolkien. He created The Song of Elbereth, which is in this one. I do not know if the festival I use is real but I found it on a really cool website that I think is part of the Tolkien Society…so ya. The Manyan stone and theme/story behind it belong to a great torture/cliffie writer, Adromir. With her permission I am using this because it fits the story. Thanks so much Adromir! I hope this does the Manyan Stone justice! However I do own Verion and/or anyone else you don't know. Everyone is born with a gift and for our dear Legolas that gift just happens to be anything that has to do with the arts. Review thanks at the end of the chapter. Does anyone else find the fact that Elrond has a hangover is funny? Ok Enjoy! -Alkvingiel

Healing Guardian

Chapter 3

Rebirth of Song

Elladan woke up late that morning and he yawned lazily. Wow! Last night had been some night! Suddenly a thought hit him and he looked over at the other bed in the room. "Elrohir!" He gasped seeing the bed untouched. He jumped up and ran out of the room worried that something had happened to his brother. He was just running by the new elf's room when the door opened and a hand stopped him. Elladan looked over wanting to know who had stopped him; he looked straight into blue eyes. 

Legolas turned pulling Elladan into the room and then pointed to the still sleeping Elrohir on the couch. "Ah! Elrohir! You had me so worried!" Elladan exclaimed with a sigh. The elf's eyes twitched and then opened. 

"Umm…Legolas? El? What are you doing here?" Elrohir asked sitting up. 

"I woke up and you weren't there. I got worried, so I came looking for you and Legolas pulled me in here before I could truly panic," Elladan told him. Elrohir only smiled and stood. Legolas went over and picked up Estel who was also just waking up. The twins watched as a small smile came to Legolas's lips and Estel gurgled at him. The door between Legolas's room and Verion's opened and Verion walked in. 

"Your highness! Oh thank Elbereth! Please forgive me my Prince! I do not know what got into me last night. I should not have left you alone like that," Verion apologized kneeling before Legolas. Elladan and Elrohir watched the exchange surprised but also wanting to know what would happen. They looked back at Legolas to see his reaction, Legolas watched Verion for a minute and then put a hand on his shoulder. Verion looked up at him and he nodded. The twins both let out a sigh, they hadn't known what to expect. 

"Well it's getting a bit late in the morning, why don't we all go get some breakfast?" Elladan suggested. They all agreed and went to the dining hall each having their thoughts but each thought connected to another even though they didn't know it. 

*****

Elrond groaned as he awoke. He looked around and realized that he was in his room, in his bed…but he couldn't remember how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was Glorfindel handing…him…a…drink…Glorfindel…Elrond ground his teeth together but stopped as it made his head hurt even worse. As if reading his mind the door opened and in stopped Glorfindel holding a tray of medical herbs for pain. 

"Glorfindel…" He whispered threateningly. 

"Don't start Lord Elrond I have already gotten quite a tongue lashing from Elrohir. My ears are still ringing…so I don't need another lecture from you, plus I do not think you are fit to give one right now," He said before Elrond could continue. Elrond was surprised at that, the twins would usually applaud something like that. 

"_Oh well…maybe some of Legolas is rubbing off on him instead of the other way around…_" He thought as he took the drink Glorfindel had made him.

*****

2 weeks later…

Everyone gathered out in the gardens waiting for the festival to begin. Music started and many started dancing. Elrond and the members of his house all stood at the front of the party. Finally when everyone had arrived Elrond stood and cleared his throat. The music stopped and all eyes went to him.

"Welcome one and all. I am very pleased that you could all make it out to the festival and I hope you will have a wonderful time. Please continue and remember the meaning of this day. This day is of Yenearsira, this day begins the New Year of the elves. Anything begins anew this day, forgive those you are angry with, start a new life!" Elrond announced. Hours later someone started to sing and quickly everyone started to join in, all but Legolas who just stood and watched but this was to be expected. Elrond gave a prayer for hope and peace, then once again a song was started. 

But among the voices a new one rose with a different song. The voice was strong yet sweet, the most amazing voice heard since…well no one could actually remember. All other voices died out and everyone turned to see where the song was coming from hoping to find the owner of the voice. Elrond stood frozen in his spot, the owner of the voice stood right next to him singing the song of Elbereth not noticing that everyone else had stopped and was now listening to him. Verion had told Elrond that Legolas could sing but…he never expected this. The Prince's voice was nothing short of amazing. 

  
"Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!   
O Queen beyond the Western Seas!   
O Light to us that wander here   
Amid the world of woven trees! 

Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!   
Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!   
Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee   
In a far land beyond the Sea. 

O stars that in the Sunless Year   
With shining hands by her were sown,   
In windy fields now bright and clear   
We see your silver blossom blown! 

O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!   
We still remember, we who dwell   
In this far land beneath the trees,   
Thy starlight on the Western Seas."

"Your highness! That was wonderful! I see you haven't lost your touch!" Verion smiled proudly down at his prince. Legolas gave him a small smile in return before turning to look at Lord Elrond. In his eyes Elrond read the clear order, get on with it. Quickly pushing that aside he gave the order that the food be served. It was late when his next chance came to speak to Verion. 

"I'm afraid I do not understand Verion…" He started. Verion gave a small smile. 

"Legolas always sang the song of Elbereth for the festival of Yenearsira in Mirkwood, it is a tradition if you will. Even though he hasn't spoken some habits can not be broken," Verion replied. Elrond watched him walk away and had to smile. 

"_You can read everything written and still some things will surprise you_," He thought. 

A/N: Ok this was short I know but I just couldn't think of anything else to put in here. If you have any suggestions please tell me and I will see what I can do. Next chapter skips ahead a few years, hope you guys don't mind but that's where I got the next idea. It's almost done! - Alkvingiel

Review Thanks

****

Gwyn – Once again thanks for your review! I know I dwelled on how good Legolas is but you must remember that he hasn't spoken in a year and when you don't talk you…well you have to do something. If it was me I would write & study so just from what I know of Legolas I made that up. As for the g-rated thing, I think it's still at that point but more around the 7th chapter it might go up to PG-13. Until then I will try to keep it around in that area. If you think it should be raised just please tell me. As for the author note, I hate doing that but I didn't want to put it at the end. I'm sorry, and will try not to do it again. The elvish I didn't translate right is because it is a combo of Quenya & Sindrain, and I wasn't sure weather or not I should put it together in sentence form. But! Since you asked I will tell you here! Hope this helps!

  
**MoroTheWolfGod - **Ha! I thought so! Yes I am a anime fan! Yu Yu Hakusho, Ronin Warriors, Escaflowne, Gundam, Princess Mononoke, Angel Sanctuary & EARTHIAN are my faves. There are more of course but I don't have enough money to buy them all *cries* And in answer to your question, yes but not for a while. You will get to meet his son before we see Baltafea again. 

****

HalandLeg4ever – I'm glad you liked this chapter. As for explaining how Legolas and Estel become good friends…I will try but you see they are friends but until Estel turns about 13 their relationship is more of a brotherly protector sort of thing. I promise I will try to come up with something but…If you have any ideas please feel free to email me at**kuramas_wildfire@yahoo.com** Hope to hear from you again!

****

Lomiothiel- I'm so glad you enjoyed the 1st chapter! Yes I do believe baby Estel would be soooooo cute! And yes his parents are dead now. I hope you read more and will review again! Ja Ne Mellon Nin!

****

Adromir – I'm so glad you liked! I am hoping, as you will read in the author notes that this does the Manyan Stone justice! And of course! As much as a bunch of people would want out there Thranduil does have his soft moments; we just don't see them often. You do a great job to! I don't mind that you can't review all the time, the workload I understand…*mumbles cruses* my teachers…Ok I won't even go there. I'm glad that you are liking and please if you have any suggestions…tell me! I will update as soon as I can. I was just looking at your profile and asked myself how many chapters everything was together. I added them up and *sweatdrop* 150! That's a lot! Thanks & Ja Ne Mellon Nin! 

****

Deana- Thanks for the review! Ummm…Legolas is…probably about 1,400. I said that he and Arodiel were a thousand years apart but then again, he is still young in elven standards. I hope this helps! Ja Ne Mellon!

****

Gackt no hime – Thank you and yes I am sorry for my horrible translation key. If you read just a little above you will see all translations in sentence form. Thanks so much for reading! It's good to know people are liking the story!

Next Chapter: Comfort of Dreams

All right thanks to all that reviewed once again! Ja Ne until next time!**  
**


	4. Comfort of Dreams

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters. *cries* The Manyan stone and theme/story behind it belong to a great torture/cliffie writer, Adromir. With her permission I am using this because it fits the story. Thanks so much Adromir! I hope this does the Manyan Stone justice! However I do own Verion and/or anyone else you don't know. Dream sequence ~~~~~, Scene change *****. YAY!!! Special Extended Edition Two Towers comes out 11/18!!!! *jumps around happily* Ok Enjoy! -Alkvingiel

Healing Guardian

Chapter 4

Comfort of Dreams

9 years later…

"Hey! Hey you guys! Wait for me!" Estel yelled trying his best to keep up with the young elves. The small group of elves he had been chasing stopped and then he did to catch his breath.

"Why do you always have to follow us? You can't keep up?" One asked.

"But I want to play," Estel said. 

"We don't want you to play with us. Why do you think we run?" Another questioned. Estel looked near tears and then he saw a figure walking a little ways away. 

"Legolas! Tell them to let me play with them!" He called. Legolas stopped and looked over at them, the group of elves turned to him and were silent but when he didn't say anything the first one that had spoke, Baranfal laughed. 

"Oh yes! Oh mighty Prince of Mirkwood! Tell us to play with your little charge! We will obey! NOT!" He yelled and then laughed. Legolas walked over to them and took Estel's hand. 

"Come Estel, you need not play with elves such as these. They will only poison your mind," He told him quietly. After all these years he had started to speak more but only very quietly. The two brothers watching from and balcony above them smirked at the comment made by their friend. Baranfal tensed and the tips of his ears turned red in anger. 

"Oh yea! You just think because you are a Prince that you are better than us!" Baranfal yelled. 

"It is not because I am a Prince it is just the way things are," Legolas answered over his shoulder. Elladan and Elrohir shared a glance things, were about to get ugly, they waited ready to help should the need arise. Baranfal screamed in rage and ran to tackle Legolas. Hearing the elf's approach Legolas pushed Estel out of the way so he wouldn't be hurt just as Baranfal jumped on him. They rolled on the ground before Legolas was on top and punched Baranfal in the mouth. He jumped up and waited for another attack, Baranfal got up and took his fighting stance. They circled each other for a few minutes one boiling in rage and the other clam and calculating. Baranfal once again took a running start and tackled Legolas, he punched before Legolas could react. Any other time Legolas would have dodged the blow but Baranfal's foot tripped him and he fell into a puddle of mud thanks to the early morning rains. 

"Take it back!" Baranfal exclaimed. 

"One cannot lie if he knows the truth, you should remember that," Legolas replied. Baranfal growled and reached into the back of his belt. The twin's eyes widened as they saw what he was reaching for. Baranfal was known to fight dirty but Legolas would not know that, they jumped quickly from the balcony running to help their friend. 

"Legolas! Watch out!" They yelled. Legolas glanced in he direction that his name had come from, Baranfal saw this and took the open opportunity. He jumped the silver of his dagger flashing in the sunlight. The flash caught Legolas's attention but not soon enough, all he could do was try to roll away as Baranfal brought the dagger down. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out as the dagger cut deep into his left arm. Between the pain raging through his mind and the screams from Estel he heard yells and the weight of Baranfal on top of him was suddenly gone. He opened his eyes to see Elladan and Elrohir punching the living daylights out of him. Pushing his pain aside he shakily stood and went over to Estel who had tears running down his small face. Legolas kneeled down in front of him and gave him a small smile as he took his good hand and wiped the tears away. 

"Are you okay Legolas?" He asked. Before he could answer another wave of pain took him and he gripped his bleeding arm tightly. He knew Estel was calling to him and had his hands on his arms but it didn't help as the darkness of unconsciousness took him. Estel started crying again as Legolas fell over his eyes closed. 

"Elrohir! Legolas is hurt! Help him!" He cried. Elrohir looked up from where he delivered another punch to Baranfal and saw Legolas laying on the ground unmoving. 

"No! Legolas! Elladan take care of this one!" He yelled running over to his friend. Elrohir checked the wound and bit his lip when he saw how much blood Legolas was losing. 

"Estel stay here with Elladan while I take Legolas to ada," Elrohir told him as he gathered Legolas into his arms. Estel sniffed and wiped his eyes as he watched Elrohir run with Legolas in his arms. He hoped Legolas would be alright, he looked up when there was a lightweight on his shoulder. Elladan smiled down at Estel and then picked him up. 

"Come on little gwadoren, let's go play in the garden until we can see Legolas," Elladan said with a smile. 

*****

Elrohir went straight to the healing room and sent someone to get Elrond. The Lord of Imladris appeared a few moments later and pushed him out of the room. After he had sent everyone out he started to work on getting the bleeding stopped. Even after he had everything bandaged and the bleeding had stopped he noticed that Legolas was still sleeping fitfully. He burned some athelas to help give a settling feel to the room in hopes of helping Legolas rest. 

~~~~~

Legolas couldn't believe Arodiel had just put him on the spot and made him sing like that. His brother was laughing his head off; his father and Mithrandir were smiling in amusement but a moment later Arodiel's face was a mask of horror as Legolas announced that he would also please them with a song. At first he refused but everyone in the room was edging him on so he had to. Arodiel's eyes never left Legolas's as he watched the laughter dance in those bright blue eyes. His song ended and everyone applauded, Legolas wasn't the only one with a good voice but then again all elves were skilled in singing. Legolas stood as his brother came back a smile on his face. 

"You little emp! I ought to…" He started but stopped when he saw the sudden flash of pain in his brothers eyes and then a bright red glowing light caught his eye. Both he and Legolas looked down at the Manyan stone that hung around Legolas's neck on a silver chain ever since that witch had dug it out of the back of his neck those many years ago. No longer was it a light blue but a blood angry red; Legolas looked back up at him the fear very readable in his eyes. 

"Arodiel…" He whispered and then fell forward unconscious. Arodiel caught Legolas and quickly carried him to his room with their father and Mithrandir behind him. 

"What is wrong with him Mithrandir?" They both asked as Legolas moaned in pain. The wizard's eyes went to the stone and he tired to pull it away but had to take his hand back as the stone burned him. 

"The stone's power is spent. When in his body it fed and worked with the energy in his body but now since it was removed it has had to use the energy that it stored up. That energy is gone now so it is feeding off the nearest energy source which is Legolas," He explained. 

"Well if it is the stone that is doing this just take it off," Thranduil said reaching forward. 

"Wait…" Mithrandir started but it was too late. 

"Ouch! What the! It burns!" He exclaimed pulling his hand back. 

"Yes, the only one who could take it off is Legolas or…" He stopped and looked back at Arodiel. The elder brother looked back at him not understanding. "Arodiel, you have manyan blood in you from your mother. You can touch the stone and not be burnt," He finished. Arodiel looked back and forth still not understanding but at the next moan of pain from Legolas he reached forward and pulled the stone away. The stone stayed red but Legolas settled, still not sleeping peacefully though. 

"Ok so I can touch the stone…how do we get it to stop hurting Legolas?" He asked. Mithrandir looked to be in deep thought and then he sighed. 

"We must return it to the water since it's healing power works in water," He answered. Arodiel tried to fasten the silver chain on the royal messenger eagle but the bird cried out in terror and pain flapping it's great wings against Arodiel's hands. So did several other eagles and falcons, none of them would even come near Arodiel. For some reason, they were terrified of the manyan stone. The crown prince looked back at his father and Mithrandir in disappointment. 

"They refuse to take it," He whispered. 

Mithrandir nodded. "I've thought so. If we could feel the heat, no doubt they shall feel it too." It was very early in the morning the next day. Legolas's condition had only gotten worse during the night. He lay still in his bed barely breathing, deep in a coma. The longer the stone was near him, the bigger amount of his energy that it took from him. Thranduil had suggested they used the messenger eagles to carry the stone to the sea. Unfortunately, the eagles were not cooperating; so powerful the stone was to other living beings. Only Arodiel seemed unaffected by it. It was no surprise considering that he had his mother's blood in his veins. Their mother had also been a manyan and had passed her gift to her youngest child the day she died giving birth to him.

Arodiel gazed steadily at the king and the wizard. "Now we move on to our next plan," he said. "_I'll _take the stone to the sea."

*****

A few months later Legolas watched through blurry eyes as Arodiel climbed onto his horse. His brother looked back once at him but then turned away and rode off with the other Mirkwood warriors who had seen the sea. It was then he couldn't stand it and before Verion could stop him he jumped off the balcony and ran after Arodiel.

"Arodiel! Big brother! Stop! Please don't leave!" He cried. Arodiel heard Legolas's cries and halted his horse, before the horse had even stopped he was off and running back to his brother. Legolas fell into his arms crying and together they fell to their knees in the road. Arodiel knew their father and Verion were both now standing not to far away watching sadly at the display. 

"Hush Legolas…shhh…." He whispered but Legolas's cries didn't stop so he started to sing the lullaby he had written just for Legolas. 

"There you are

Standing in a crowded room 

There you are

The Earth and I'm the Moon

My desire is to stand by the fire

That burns inside of you 

Every time I turn around

When I'm lost and when I'm found

Like an angel standing guard

There you are…"

Legolas's cries had almost stopped but the tears still ran down his face as he looked up into Arodiel's eyes. 

"Please…Arodiel…if you don't leave…I will never make you mad again…I'm sorry about the Manyan stone…why didn't you just let it kill me? Then you could stay and we wouldn't be so sad?" Legolas questioned. Tears fell down his cheeks when he heard that. 

"No Legolas…I could never have let that stone kill you. You are my brother and as my brother I have sworn I oath to myself that you come before I do. This is not your fault…do not blame yourself because you could not have stopped it…I will see you again. I will see you when you and father come to Valinor…I promise," Arodiel explained hugging his brother. 

*****

"Arodiel…I'm so sorry…I wish you could come back…" Legolas whispered as tears slipped from his eyes, he closed them trying to get away from the bleak blackness. 

"I wish I could to you little emp," A voice said from behind him. Legolas spun and gasped. There stood Arodiel…Arodiel his big brother…a cry escaped his lips as he ran forward and held tightly to his brother. Arodiel's arms wrapped around his waist and he felt Arodiel's chin on the top of his head. "You've missed me a lot I see. Really Legolas there is no need for that…you will see me again," Arodiel whispered. 

"Sooner if I can cut everyone off from me," Legolas answered in his quiet voice. Arodiel's arms loosened and he was pushed back. He looked searchingly up into his brother's eyes and saw an angry flare in them. 

"Legolas…is that what all this has been about? You stopped talking, stopped making friends, pretty much stopped caring just because you think if you die of grief you will see me again? My brother if you remember correctly I didn't die. I am waiting here on the shores of Valinor waiting for the day when you and father will join me. But I know that day will not be for a long time. Legolas you have a purpose on Middle Earth, there are things you must do before you are any where close to joining me," Arodiel explained. 

Pictures of Estel at different stages of his life appeared and Legolas had to smile as he remembered each one. Next was the twins, their antics could never be replaced. The times he had first spoken after that year, the words had not been much but their meaning was what really mattered. Finally pictures of some he didn't know started to appear, there were some he knew but most he didn't. He gasped when he saw a young man watching him with hard eyes as they sat at some great council. He knew those eyes, was this Estel in the future? 

"You see you will be needed," Arodiel said as more pictures appeared. He was older now but still young in most eyes, running across some barren land with Estel and a dwarf. Horse riders surrounded them and the leader threatened the dwarf Legolas was surprised to see himself defending the smaller being. A great war was beginning, so many were lost but still so much to be gained. 

"I see…but Arodiel I just miss you so much," Legolas whispered. 

"I know Legolas but you must be strong. For adar, Estel and yourself, I will see you again when you and adar come to the Undying Lands. Until then goodbye gwadoren," Arodiel whispered and then he disappeared. 

~~~~~

Elrond sat beside Legolas's bed waiting for him to awaken. The cut Baranfal had given him had been deep and he had lost a lot of blood before Elrohir had gotten him in here. It had been three hours since then and he figured that Legolas should be waking up soon. 

"Umm…" Legolas moaned his head turning from side to side. 

"Legolas?" Elrond asked leaning forward. Legolas turned his head toward him and opened his eyes. 

"Lord Elrond…my arm…it hurts…" He whispered. Elrond smiled and mixed some Calendula into a salve to rum on Legolas's arm. Legolas hissed as the salve burned but then he settled as Elrond redid the bandage. 

"The wound was deep but you should recover within the next few hours to tomorrow. Do not worry about Estel, he was shaken up but I have Elladan and Elrohir watching him. I'm sure when they hear you are awake they will come in to keep you company," Elrond explained with a smile. 

"Thank you Lord Elrond," Legolas thanked him. It was only moments later when the twins and Estel came running into the room happy to see their friend awake. 

"How did you find out so fast?" Elrond asked. 

"I was standing outside the door listening for when you started talking and then I heard Legolas's voice and I went and got them," Elrohir answered. 

"Estel? Are you alright?" Legolas questioned. Estel sat beside Legolas and smiled. 

"Of course. I have you and you will never let anyone hurt me," He replied. Legolas returned the smile and stroked the dark hair. 

"Well you must be getting hungry I will send for some food to be brought up to you and I must write Verion. He will not be pleased that this happened and he wasn't here but I feel it is good that you are taking up for yourself, Legolas. Maybe Elladan and Elrohir should take some time and tell you the elves who you should not pick fights with," Elrond smiled before he walked out the door. 

*****

A/N: The part explaining the stone is mainly from Adromir's Take My Heart Away but I changed a few words. If you want to learn more about the stone of Manya read Adromir's The Manyan Series, believe me you won't regret it! Things are about to start heating up, are you guys ready? Again this was a bit short but I wanted to get this out before I left on fall break so please forgive me. I will have a new chapter maybe two for ya when I get back and Friday the 24th! Calendula or Marigold is used as a antiseptic and pain/swelling reliever. Mithrandir in case you don't know is another name for Gandalf. Baranfal is the name of Baltafea's son, you remember him the elf from the second chapter? Don't worry he's coming back in about 3 more chapters. Review thanks for both chapters 3 & 4 will be at the end of chapter 5. 

Elvish translations

Gwadoren- My brother

Ada- Dad

Adar- Father

Next chapter: Choices, A new character comes in…who do you think it is? 


	5. Choices

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters. *cries* The Manyan stone and theme/story behind it belong to a great torture/cliffie writer, Adromir. With her permission I am using this because it fits the story. Thanks so much Adromir! I hope this does the Manyan Stone justice! However I do own Verion and/or anyone else you don't know. I've read many different things of how Thranduil looks so I'm not really sure. I just think as most elves from Lorien & Mirkwood to be light and Rivendell to be dark. Please feel free to correct me on this. So tell me how are you liking this so far? To continue I need feedback so please Review! Ok Enjoy! -Alkvingiel

Healing Guardian

Chapter 5

Choices

A week later…

Elrond sighed and called for Elladan to come to his study. His eldest son appeared moments after being sent for and before he could ask what he was wanted for his jaw dropped at the sight before him. A tall and strong golden haired elf stood the sun outlining him from behind. He had never met or seen this elf before but those eyes…they were just like Legolas's. 

"Elladan this is King Thranduil of Mirkwood. He has come to see how Legolas is doing, I want you to go and find Legolas. Do not tell him why I wish to see him just bring him here," Elrond told him. Elladan nodded and bowed to Thranduil before leaving the room. He had never bowed before anyone until now and he didn't know why he did it, it just felt like the thing to do. As always he knew Legolas would either be with Estel or not far from him. 

Elladan held the door open for Legolas and with one last look of curiosity at him Legolas walked into the room. His eyes first went to Lord Elrond because that is who he was to see but his eyes were drawn to the figure that still stood by the window. Elladan watched as Legolas's eyes widened but he quickly recovered; Legolas placed his right hand over his heart and kneeled, Verion did the same behind his Prince. 

"My king and adar, Lord Thranduil," He whispered eyes to the floor. King Thranduil smirked seeing that his son still remembered his place. Elladan watched amazed at this act. Both father and son had not seen each other in nine years and yet neither showed any sign of emotion. Had it been him he would have already jumped on his father hugging him tightly. 

"Rise my son, you as well Verion. It is good to see you well," He said. 

"Thank you my Lord. Tell me ada how is Mirkwood and it's people?" Legolas asked. Verion stood and smiled at Thranduil. 

"Mirkwood is well, the attacks have dwindled to nearly none in these last few months but we believe that they are planning something big. As for the people they miss their Prince and hope for his return soon," He explained. Legolas gave a small smile but his eyes went to the floor. Verion's eyes darkened at the news but he stayed silent. They would discuss this later he was sure of it. 

"We will leave you now, there must be much you wish to talk about," Elrond said as he walked around his desk and over to Elladan. Thranduil nodded never taking his eyes off of his son. With a hand on his shoulder Elladan let himself be led out of the room, Verion followed knowing both elves wished for only the others company. As soon as the door had closed Legolas let out a sob that he had been holding back since he had seen his father and ran to the open arms. 

"Oh Legolas…my dear little greenleaf…how I have missed you…" Thranduil sighed into his son's hair.

"Adar!" Legolas cried into his father's chest. Thranduil stroked his son's hair as Legolas cried on his tunic. He knew it would be hard for him to be away from all he knew and was familiar with, it was the first time he had ever really been away from his home but he had taught his son's to be strong and that is what they were. 

"Lord Elrond has been sending me letters along with yours telling me of the happenings here in Imladris. He has told me that you have not made any friends besides his sons, why is this?" Thranduil questioned as he sat in a chair that was in Elrond's study. 

Legolas wiped his tears and when he looked back at his father he was surprised to find him holding his arms open, gesturing for his son to sit on his lap. Legolas had not done this in many years maybe since he was only five hundred. But it brought comfort to him knowing that his father cared about him so, he also knew that he was not the only one who had lost someone that day. His father had lost three; first his wife, then his eldest son and then Legolas had refused to speak so he might as well have been dead. Legolas sat on his father's lap and sighed as his father took to stroking his hair.

"Why?" Thranduil asked again. 

"I do not think I could bare to lose someone else I care about. It almost killed me the last time…adar…may I tell you something?" Legolas whispered. Thranduil slowly nodded. "You are the strongest elf I know…you've lost three people you love and yet…yet…you are still here. Amin mela lle ada," Legolas told him. Thranduil's arms tightened around his son and he wanted to scold himself as tears fell down his cheeks. His father would have become very angry had he been there to see this act, just like he had taught his sons he had been taught never to show emotion. 

"You're wrong Legolas. I have only lost two; the third person I love is still here and will remain here until long after I have gone. Amin mela lle my little Greenleaf," Thranduil said quietly. 

Elrond came back a few hours later to tell them that dinner was being served. Legolas walked behind Thranduil and then took the seat next to him at the table. Estel's young eyes watched his guardian and this new elf with suspicion. There was something different in Legolas's eyes and it worried him. 

"Legolas? Who is that?" He asked pointing to Thranduil. Legolas glanced at Thranduil and was surprised to see a smile in his eyes. 

"Estel! It is not right to point," Elrond scolded. Estel put his finger down with a pout. 

"But who is he?" He asked again. 

"This is King Thranduil, my father Estel. He came to Imladris to see how I was doing but even I believe there is something more," Legolas answered looking at his father. 

"Of course there is but that will wait until after dinner ion nin," Thranduil replied. Elrond smiled and the dinner began. 

"Shall we celebrate that you are here tomorrow night with a banquet Thranduil?" Elrond asked. 

"No Elrond. I am afraid that my warriors and I must leave by noon tomorrow. Mirkwood can not be without its King for to long, especially when we do not know when this attack will be," Thranduil told him. Elrond nodded and he saw the sad look in Legolas's eyes but it quickly disappeared and he didn't say anything. Dinner went on without incident, which all were thankful for and afterwards Elladan and Elrohir volunteered to take Estel out to play. The boy heard this and a huge smile came to his face as he jumped up and down. 

"Please! Oh please gwadorens!" He begged tugging on their hands. They looked to Elrond who smiled and gave them a nod of approval. Before any could blink they were gone Estel's happy laughter ringing through the halls. The three elves left turning their attention as Thranduil cleared his throat and stood, Legolas quickly stood and took his place at his father's side. 

"Well Lord Elrond now that the boys are gone, let's go to your office and discuss some things that are more pressing than some little play games," Thranduil said. Elrond stood and took a glance at Legolas who didn't look like he had any intention of leaving any time soon. 

"What about Legolas?" Elrond asked. Thranduil looked to his side at his son and then back at Elrond chuckling. 

"Lord Elrond my son may be young but he knows his battle tactics and has been of much help to me and the warriors in the past," Thranduil answered. Elrond looked a little skeptical but nodded just the same and leaded the way back to his study. Idhren joined them outside of the dining hall; he carried what looked to be some maps. Once in Elrond's study Thranduil spread the maps and started showing what had been happening in Mirkwood over the past few months. After watching for a moment Elrond saw the best looking way to beat the group of orcs Thranduil had just been talking about. 

"If you attack here together…" Elrond started. 

"They will all die together," Legolas said, speaking up for the first time. 

"Why is that?" Elrond asked. 

"You have these two large groups of orcs waiting for an attack, if we use two groups of warriors to surround and bring them together normally we would defeat them and win but…" Legolas explained and then started flipping through other maps looking for a certain one. 

"But…" Elrond inquired. Legolas found the map he was looking for and laid it on top of the others. 

"There is one major difference from the map done a week ago and from the one done a month ago and it is right here," Legolas told them, two of his fingers pointing to the two maps at the same point. All eyes went to the points and widened when they saw the difference in the two. 

"That is the second largest spider colony in Mirkwood, how did it just disappear in a month's time?" Verion questioned. 

"I believe they are still there just hiding very well so you see if we do at as you suggested Lord Elrond all the warriors we send will die for when we are just about to defeat the orcs we will be ambushed by the spiders," Legolas finished. Elrond sighed watching Legolas… it was true what Thranduil had said; he did know his battle tactics. The four talked long into the night finally deciding on many strategies that they would use they retired. Legolas showing his father the room he could use for the rest of the night. As he was about to leave Thranduil stopped him. 

"Legolas, coming to check on you was not the only reason I came here. By watching you tonight I feel it is time that you return to Mirkwood. The warriors could really use you to lead them in the attacks that we have planned, especially the ones that you came up with. So what do you say ion nin? Will you return to Mirkwood with me in the morning?" Thranduil questioned. Legolas stared at his father and then slowly looked away and walked out into the balcony. Thranduil followed him with his eyes and then came to stand behind him, Legolas stood looking up at the stars trying to hide the tears in his eyes but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked down. 

"Adar…I would love to see Mirkwood and it's people again but there is still much left that I must do here. Estel is young and needs to be taught some things that only I can teach him, for now my place is here and here is where I will stay…that is unless you order me to return to Mirkwood," Legolas told him. He turned to look up at his father then. Thranduil smiled, it took a lot of courage to stand up to your father he knew. 

"I will not order you to return, it is your right and choice on the subject of to stay or not…but I do need someone to lead the troops," Thranduil sighed. Legolas thought for a moment and then smiled. 

"Verion has experience on the battlefield, you may ask him to return with you," Legolas replied. 

"Verion? But he is your guard, you may need him," Thranduil retorted not liking the idea of leaving his one and only son left alone and unprotected. 

"Adar, nothing serious will happen to me here. I am protected by Imladris and it's magic, take Verion he has been bored here with nothing to do. I will be fine," Legolas answered. Legolas watched as his father thought about this, he knew his father didn't like it but in the end it was the only choice. Finally he nodded with a sigh. 

"You are right. Well now it is time for us both to get some rest, tell Verion to be ready to leave by noon. Quel kaima ion nin," Thranduil said and lead his son to the door.

"Quel kaima adar," Legolas answered and he closed the door behind him. 

*****

Ok so…who was expecting that? Anybody? *claps for those who did* As for the next chapter…I'm having some writer's block…I have a question for all my reviewers out there.

Alkvingiel

Elvish Translations

Amin mela lle- I love you

Ada- Dad

Adar-Father

Ion nin - My son

Gwadorens- My brothers

Quel kaima- Sleep well

Next chapter: You Are Needed

***** Review replies*****

****

Gwyn- I am sorry about the chant; I have too much on my mind. It is understood lol. I catch myself thinking that at times to. I'm glad you like Verion, he cares a lot about Legolas since he watched over Arodiel and then Legolas when he was born. He was really attached to Arodiel and probably would have gone to the Undying Lands with him if it weren't for his duty to Legolas. On the faults thing…hehehe, I just wanna scream, "He's an elf! Enough said!" I'm not mad believe me looking back I realize you are right. Do not worry mellon nin! Big faults in chapters 6-8! Ja Ne until next time!

  
**HalandLeg4ever** – You and me both! I melt just imagining Legolas's voice, I don't know if Orlando Bloom can sing or not lol. Oh well we can still imagine! I'm glad you liked the brotherly love part, Adromir does a great job, I cried during Take My Heart Away. I hope I didn't make ya wait to long for this! Thanks for the reviews!

****

Cherryfaerie – Chapter 2: Ah! My apologies! A spelling error I didn't catch but should have, I thought that was how you spelled it but I looked and you are right! Please forgive me! About the commas again forgive me! I try my best but I had a really bad English teacher last year and haven't taken English this year yet, all we talked about in her class was what parties we went to, how high and drunk we got…me? I used that time to catch up on lost sleep or write. As for Legolas's age he is about 1,400 years old, old in human eyes but still young in elven ones. Yes! You did spell it right! *scratches chin* Baltafea is not gay for he has a son, who you will see more of later…but in a sense he is, Legolas is just so beautiful and looks so feminine he can't help himself. I'm glad he scared you! He's a bad guy so that's his job!   
Chapter 3: I told another reviewer Gwyn what the sentences mean in full so if you will just look at her review in one of these replies in chapter 3 I think, it will tell you. My apologies once again! I wasn't sure on weather or not to mix the languages, but people seem not to care like I do! Oh well I hope you enjoy! More to come some! Ja Ne until next time mellon nin!   
  
**Vanessa** – Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like it, please review again!

****

Coolio02 – So glad you are liking! Is there anything you would like to see? I could use some suggestions, please feel free to say anything! Thanks for the review! Ja Ne until next time! 

****

Deana – Let's all get together and write a petition to make Orlando Bloom sing! It will be so funny! It is most likely human years; I do really know what other years it would be. LOL! I hope you liked this one! Yes now Legolas sees he has a purpose but oh so much that happens wasn't shown to him…but you can't know until chapter 8 what that means! *evil laughter* My test went well as far as I know, I will get the results in 4-7 weeks *sweatdrop* they use a computer to grade them…you'd think it wouldn't take that long! Ja Ne until next time mellon nin!  
  
**Silver Thorne** – You are forgiven, the time is something none of us can help here is a quote I may have told you before but oh well! "Time is a great teacher, unfortunately she kills all her pupils." I'm glad you like the Elrond hangover, I thought it was really funny…he's always so serious. Yes Baranfal was mean but I must say I bet you like him by the end of chapter 7. Hehehe ^_^. Ja Ne until next time!  
  
**Lyn **– Glad you like and there is a lot more to come! As for your comment about the athelas, I know burning something only produces smoke *believe me I know!* But really you can use just about any element to produce something. My elements just happen to be Earth and Fire so I use those to get what I need. And actually it only depends on what you burn, there are things you can burn that will not create smoke. Thanks for the review! I hope to hear from you again!   
  
**Night Ryder** – You're right elves do not sleep…at least not that much. When they do sleep they sleep with their eyes open. Only when severely injured or near death do they sleep with their eyes closed. When I say sleep in this just imagine they went to their rooms and read or something. I'm glad you are liking! Ja Ne!  
  
  


  
  



	6. You Are Needed

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters. *cries* However I do own Verion and/or anyone else you don't know. ***** scene changes. Torture is coming…slowly but it is! *evil laughter* Ok enjoy! - Alkvingiel

Healing Guardian

Chapter 6

You Are Needed

Legolas Thranduilion, Crown Prince of Mirkwood

My son, I must make this quick but you need to return to Mirkwood as soon as possible. You are needed to lead in attacks against the spiders. You are the only one that can lead the troops to victory now. Please hurry, have a safe journey.

King Thranduil, King of Mirkwood

Legolas reread the letter and then turned quickly walking to Elrond's study. The Lord of Rivendell was surprised when Legolas just came in, he always knocked to be polite. 

"I must return home, father and the warriors need me assistance. Please Lord Elrond may I have permission to go and your word that Estel will be safe while I am away?" He questioned handing Elrond the letter. 

"You know that you can go Legolas as for my word that Estel will be safe, we will do all we can of course. How will you tell him?" Elrond asked. Legolas's eyes went down to the floor and he sighed. 

"I do not know Lord Elrond. He will be hurt and will beg me not to go but I must," Legolas answered. Elrond nodded and stood, he walked around his desk to Legolas and for perhaps the first time since he had come there Elrond gave him a hug. 

"Legolas in the nine years you have been here you have become like a son to me. Please be careful and have a safe journey," Elrond whispered and then let him go. Legolas smiled at him and bowed before he left to pack. 

***** 

"Come back here you brat! Give me my book back!" Elrohir yelled chasing Estel down the hall. Estel only laughed as he ran as fast as he could trying to keep ahead of his brother. Legolas had just turned the corner going to his room when he heard Elrohir's yell and Estel's laughter. Estel rounded the corner ahead of him and he braced himself for impact, Estel never saw Legolas until he was on the floor and looking up at his friend. 

"Oh…heh…hi Legolas…" He gasped. 

"Estel! Oh good Legolas! You stopped him! Get my book from him will you?" Elrohir called as he ran around the corner as well. Estel jumped up and hid behind Legolas's legs. 

"You'll never…get…it…back…hey!" Estel yelled when he realized Legolas was flipping through the book that had just been in his hand. 

"If you are reading this chances are this book found you and not the other way around…" Legolas read aloud and then with a questioning look he raised his eyebrow to Elrohir. 

"Uh…I found it in ada's library…it caught my attention when Estel came in and grabbed it out of my hands. I've been chasing him since," Elrohir answered. Legolas nodded and then turned to Estel. The boy closed his eyes thinking he was going to get scolded. 

"Estel…I need to talk to you. Come on," Legolas said taking his hand. Now it was Elrohir's turn to give him a questioning look, he heard a weird tone in Legolas's voice but chose not to ask instead just following them. 

"Legolas? What's wrong?" Estel asked when they reached Legolas's room and he got his traveling pack out. 

"Estel…this is every hard for me but I'm afraid that I must return to Mirkwood. My father and the warriors need my help, the attacks by the spiders have gotten worse…" Legolas started. 

"But…but Legolas! You can't leave! I would miss you too much! Please don't go Legolas! Please!" He begged. Legolas had to smile then and he leaned down taking Estel's hands in his. 

"Believe me Estel…if I could help it I wouldn't but I have duties as a Prince of Mirkwood that I must do. Unfortunately helping my father and leading the troops in a time of need is one of them. I promise to return as soon as I can and I will write. I'll miss you Estel," Legolas explained and he stood. Estel could only stand in shock watching as Legolas packed. Elrohir stood outside the door in shock, Legolas was leaving?! So quickly! His thoughts went to Estel, who had his back to him but he could just see the hurt look on his face in his mind. Legolas finished packing and he turned to Estel who was still watching him only with tears running down his face. He leaned down again and wrapped his arms around Estel. "Goodbye Estel. I'll be thinking of you," He whispered and then was gone. 

"Legolas…" Elrohir whispered as he walked out of the room. 

"Goodbye Elrohir…take care of Estel for me?" He asked motioning his head toward the room. Elrohir gave a small smile understanding. He turned and went into the room wrapping Estel in a strong hug as he cried. Legolas sighed and then resumed his walk out to the stables. Lord Elrond had been so kind as to have a horse prepared for him, Verion had sent two warriors to escort him to where he would be waiting when Thranduil had sent his letter. They smiled at their prince as he hooked his pack to the saddle and then got on. Legolas could feel eyes on his back and he looked up toward his balcony, Estel's tear stained face and eyes met his and he felt a connection with his brother then. This must have been what Arodiel felt when he had left and Legolas had been watching him. "Goodbye…" Legolas mouthed and then he turned away. He nodded at the warriors and they were off. 

*****

One year later…

"We await your orders your highness," A warrior said and bowed. 

"Good, we will attack with the diamond arrow formation. Have eight archers take to the trees around the area we will wait. The spiders will come through that opening and pause when they see us. At the pause the archers will fire and then all will attack. Be swift and finish them quickly, we do not want to delay," Legolas explained drawing the plan out. The warrior nodded taking the drawing to show his archers. Verion smiled and put a hand on Legolas's shoulder. 

"It is good to see that you have not lost your touch in the nine years you were in Imladris," Verion said. 

"Maybe but I would rather be there than here," Legolas answered and walked away. 

2 hours later… 

Legolas stood in front of his party waiting for the spiders to come. His eyes went to the archers in the trees, they sat eyes and ears alert to any moment. Their arrows were notched just waiting for their signal. A shuffle in the bushes, a scurrying of legs and the trees groaned. The archers pulled back their arrows and a moment later the spiders appeared. As Legolas had said there was a pause of surprise and then high screeches of pain as the arrows priced the spiders in different places. 

"Attack! Now!" Legolas yelled and they ran forward into their attack. They fought hard, the sound of dying spiders and cries from the elves as they were bit or killed filled the air. Legolas spun taking down two spiders at once with his daggers when he saw a spider preparing to attack a warrior from behind. "Rhinamir! Watch out!" Before anyone could do anything Legolas had jumped in and was fighting the spider to keep it away from Rhinamir. Verion had heard Legolas's cry and turned just as the spider made a side swoop with it's leg making Legolas trip and then with the open opportunity it sunk it's fangs into Legolas's leg. 

"Legolas!" Verion screamed in horror, his scream mixed with Legolas's cry of pain. He threw his dagger at the spider. The spider let go of Legolas as it reared up in pain, before it could attack five other warriors had already come to their prince's aid by fighting it off and Verion had run over and gathered Legolas in his arms. With the warriors covering his back he quickly made his way through the battlefield to a safe spot about five miles away. 

"Uhhh…Verion? Rhinamir! Is he alright?" Legolas asked. 

"Yes Legolas, Rhinamir is fine. I'm more worried about you, tell me does this hurt?" Verion questioned and he lightly pressed about two inches away from the wound. Legolas screamed in agony, that answered Verion's question. 

"Verion…my leg burns…if you ever do that again…ahhh!" He cried out again as Verion pressed a cloth to the wound. 

"I'm sorry Legolas but the venom must be gotten out. Please forgive me," He said and pressed harder trying to ignore Legolas's cries. Rhinamir and another warrior came running into the tent to see what was causing such painful cries to come from their prince. "Don't just stand there you idiots! Hold him down!" Verion exclaimed. They nodded and Rhinamir took hold of Legolas's arms while the other warrior took hold of his legs. 

"My prince…you should not have done that…I should have been the one to be bitten…" Rhinamir whispered. Legolas opened his eyes to look at the warrior he had saved. 

"Rhinamir, shut up will you? What's done is done, there is nothing you can do about it now besides we might need you later…" Legolas answered through gritted teeth. Rhinamir could only give his prince a smile before Legolas passed out. 

Verion stayed by Legolas's side throughout the whole night hoping the herbs he had used would help but Legolas did not regain consciousness until the next morning and even then his fever was much higher than Verion liked. The wound looked worse but there was nothing he could do with the things had had here nor in Mirkwood, he would have to send Legolas back to Imladris for Lord Elrond to tend to…but they couldn't spare anyone at the moment to take him. Verion sighed as he picked up a piece of paper and started to write Lord Elrond. When he was done he called Rhinamir to the tent knowing the warrior was still feeling guilty about what happened he hoped this task would make him feel better.

"Take this letter to Lord Elrond of Imladris as fast as you can, Prince Legolas is only getting worse…there is nothing we can do for him here. He needs Lord Elrond's healing abilities. Hurry! Go now!" Verion told him. Rhinamir nodded and ran to a horse, he jumped on and was off. 

*****

"_What bad luck I have! First I get Prince Legolas hurt and now a party of orcs is attacking me! But I must get this letter to Lord Elrond! I must! I will not fail!_" Rhinamir thought. 

"You will die elf!" An orc screamed as he fought against Rhinamir. He cried out as the sword struck his side, not deeply but still deep enough. 

"Gurth a chyth in edhil!" Rhinamir screamed holding his side as he fought and took the last orc down by cutting its head off. 

***** 

Elrond sighed as he sunk into his chair in his study. The letter from Verion lay on his desk, Rhinamir, who had brought it was in the healing room having his wounds tended. This letter didn't bring good news, Legolas had been gone for almost a year now helping his father lead their warriors against the attacks by the orcs and spiders, but now he was hurt. By Verion's letter it wasn't good, apparently Legolas had seen a spider getting ready to attack a warrior from behind. He had stepped in and the mist of the fight the spider struck and Legolas was injured and now he needed to be brought back to Imladris but no one could bring him. 

"Elladan, Elrohir you can come in now," He called knowing his sons were outside the door. When the rider had rode in injured as he was they all feared the worst about their friend. 

"Ada? Is Legolas alright?" Elladan asked. 

"Unfortunately no my son. He has been badly injured by a spider and needs to be brought here but the warriors can not spare anyone to do that…" He explained and then paused looking at them. 

"We will go," Elrohir stated before Elrond could say anything. 

"My sons…" He started. 

"No! We will go! Ada…when Legolas came here you gave us the job of befriending him and getting him to talk again and we did…but ada over the years we have become more than friends, we are like brothers and if anyone is going to get and bring him back here it will be us," Elrohir finished. Elrond sighed knowing he was right and there was nothing he could do to stop them. 

"I know…you may go but…be careful," He replied. They nodded and left the room to pack. Elrond stood and went to check on Estel, he knew Estel would be in his room probably reading the letter the rider had, had from Legolas. 

Estel sat on his bed all the letters he had from Legolas spread out around him, he held the new one in his hands reading it over and over. 

"What did Legolas have to say Estel?" He asked. Estel looked up quickly not hearing him come in. 

"Just that the battles have been harder, he laughed and scolded me for the stunt I pulled against you the last letter I wrote. And he can't wait to come home," Estel answered with a small smile. Elrond smiled at his son moving some of the letters making a place for him to sit. 

"How did you figure out how to use some of my healing herbs to turn my hair bright green?" He questioned. Estel shrugged not taking his eyes off the letter. Finally after about five minutes of silence he looked up at Elrond. 

"Will Legolas be home soon ada?" He asked. Elrond felt his eyes tear up, Estel seemed so small when he asked this. 

"Yes he will my son. Sooner than you think," He answered. Estel nodded and lay down, his head in Elrond's lap. Elrond stroked his hair comfortingly, it wasn't long before Estel fell asleep and Elrond heard the sound of Elladan and Elrohir riding out of Imladris. 

"_May Elbereth keep them safe_," He thought. 

*****

Verion stayed by Legolas's side behind their safe lines in the forest. His prince's fever had gotten worse and he had not regained consciousness for nearly five hours now. It had been a week since the attack, his sending Rhinamir to Imladris, now if someone would just hurry and get here. Legolas groaned in his sleep, Verion took a wet cloth and put it on Legolas's forehead hoping it gave him some relief. 

*****

Elladan and Elrohir rode their horses hard, they didn't want to waste any time in getting to Legolas but finally around nightfall their horses couldn't run at that pace anymore and they had to slow down. They next morning they again rode hard and so it was for the next three days that they rode hard during the day and just walked to horses or trotted during the night only stopping briefly to let them eat and drink. 

***** 

"Verion! Verion! Elrond's sons are here! They've come to take the prince to Imladris!" A warrior cried running into the tent. Verion jumped up and ran out into the clearing just as Elladan and Elrohir rode in, they were off their horses in a second and ran to him. 

"How is he Verion?" They asked. 

"Not so good, his fever hasn't broken in a week and he hasn't regained consciousness in three days. We need to hurry. I tried my best to get the poison out right after he was bitten but I guess to much had gotten into his system by then. How is Rhinamir? Did he arrive safely?" Verion explained. 

"Actually no…he was attacked by a group of orcs before the got out of the forest, he will be alright but will have to stay in Imladris at least for two weeks. If you need some help Verion, I'm sure ada would send some warriors to help," Elladan told him. Verion smiled.

"Thank you but for now I think we can handle it, now you must hurry…ride hard," He told them carrying Legolas out of the tent. The twins were surprised by how pale Legolas was; they quickly took a look at the wound and nodded at each other. This was something for their adar but they would put a few herbs on it to take the swelling and pain down. After doing this they got on their horses and then Verion handed Legolas up to Elladan. He made sure Legolas was as comfortable as he could be and was secure against him before looking back at Verion. 

"Goodbye and be safe," He said. They nodded and kicked their horses. Verion and the warriors watched as they disappeared into the forest prayers going through their heads for both their prince and the twins. 

*****

Elrond looked up as he heard horses. It was only moments later when Glorfindel came running into the room. 

"Sir! Elladan and Elrohir have returned with Prince Legolas!" He exclaimed. Elrond jumped up and ran after him to the courtyard just as Elladan and Elrohir brought their horses to a stop. Elladan handed Legolas down to him, the moment Legolas was in his arms he left the heat of his fever. 

"Meet me in his room," Elrond told them and he disappeared carrying Legolas. After putting their horses in the stable and feeding them the twins ran to Legolas's room where Elrond and Glorfindel were already hard at work getting more poison out of the wound. They had to use a heating blade to purge all of it out but finally Elrond was satisfied and he set them to making some healing drought. The twins knew it worked from own experiences but making, smelling, and then drinking the stuff was another story but they did as told. Once they had gotten most of the drought down Legolas's throat, which was a very difficult task since he was still unconscious, Elrond told them to go find Estel and keep him away from the room until Legolas had woken up. He would only start crying and wouldn't leave Legolas alone, which wouldn't be good for either of them. 

*****

The job their ada had given them proved to be much harder than they thought since Estel had made it a habit to go and sit in Legolas's room everyday since he had left and he wouldn't be stopped. They managed to keep him away for about three days but then when they weren't looking he was gone and in the room. When Elrond gave them a questioning look they could only shrug. Thankfully Legolas's fever had broken and he was resting peacefully now. 

"Legolas! Ada, what's wrong with him?" Estel asked running to his friend's side. 

"He was attacked by a spider. Don't worry Estel he's going to be alright and should wake up soon," Elrond answered. Estel took one of Legolas's hands in his and he sat on the bed determined not to leave. 

Legolas slowly felt consciousness pulling at his mind but he tried to fight it, this dark sleepy place was so nice…he didn't want to leave. Something warm was laying against his side and he had to wonder what it was. The last thing he remembered was jumping in to attack the spider that was getting ready to attack Rhinamir. Finally he couldn't fight it anymore so he slowly opened his eyes. Looking down he saw a dark mop of hair that belonged to Estel curled up by his side sound asleep. Elrond and the twins saw the movement and smiled at the fact Legolas had finally awoken. 

"Welcome back Legolas," Elrond whispered as to not wake Estel. He smiled and sighed, he was back in Imladris and everything was going to be fine, at least he hoped so. Legolas couldn't help but worry about the feeling that was slowly creeping into his heart. Something was going to happen…something that wasn't good. 

Elvish Translations

Gurth a chyth in edhil!– Death to the foes of Elves!

Ada- Dad

Next Chapter: Something So Small

Ok so? Did you guys like that? Sorry it took so long but I'm really having fun writing chapter 8. Chapter 7 sadly…is taking longer than I thought. Writer's block is a horrible thing, plus my teachers are really packing on the homework for some reason. Ok Ja Ne until next time mellon nins! 

Review Thanks

****

@Everybody – I must know…how did all you guys know what my fave part of that last chapter was? I loved that part where Legolas bowed to Thranduil, I wrote it and then read it over and smiled. It fit the scene and their personalities so great! You guys are the best reviewers ever and must be able to read minds. 

****

HalandLeg4ever – So glad you liked. I always picture Legolas as a great strategist but it also came around because I was watching Escaflowne at the time and my faves new name is Stratagoes. At least is how I think you spell it, he is also known as Folkien. I hope you liked this to!   
  
**Deana** – More is on the way mellon nin! I almost have chapter 8 done…7 hasn't even been started yet. *sweatdrop* oh well I hope you enjoyed!

****

Gwyn – Yes I don't see Thranduil as a totally evil father. He may be a hard ruler and is reserved in his emotions but then again so is Legolas and I am as well. You're right I have been seeing more and more of him lately. Wonder what is going on…hehehe! You're going to love chapter 8! No he's not gonna turn into an idiot…he just…makes…some…big bad choices…I guess.  
  
**Coolio02** – I'm glad you liked Thranduil's visit, it seems everyone loved that scene. I will think about Gandalf making a real appearance…its just I need an idea…do you have anything? I hope you liked this!  
  
**MoroTheWolfGod **– Hummm…another for a real appearance…again any ideas? I'm drawing a blank at the moment.  
  
**Sly-chan** – hehehe if you think that was good wait until the next few chapters. I think you will want to kill me. lol! I hope you are feeling better mellon nin!


	7. Something So Small

A/N: I do not nor ever will own LOTR or the characters unless I somehow get the money to buy them but do not worry cause I won't. Sorry this took so long my grounding almost made me go crazy! I think my mom felt bad so she gave my keyboard back sooner than she planed. Hehehe! I dedicate this chapter to my friend Sly-chan who has been sick and had to go have some surgery! I hope you feel better soon mellon nin! The Manyan Stone and story belong to Adromir, with her permission I am using it because it fits. I hope you like! Ok enjoy! – Alkvingiel

Healing Guardian

Chapter 7

Something So Small

"What do you mean I can't hold my bow like that?" Estel asked lowering his bow. 

"I mean you can but you shouldn't because your arm will tire quickly and you could hurt yourself," Legolas answered. Estel watched him for a moment but then shrugged moving his bow so he was holding it like Legolas had told him. Legolas smiled as he leaned against the crutch the twins had made him so he could get up and walk. It had been one month since the attack made by the spider but the poison was a strong one since the spider had been old, his leg was recovering nicely but he was still a bit weak from the poisons affects. A chilling feel went down his spine and he looked toward Imladris's main gate. 

*****

Elladan rode with Elrohir held close to him, his twin's head bobbed up and down with the horse. 

"_Blast those orcs! Blast myself for not being able to protect him!_" Elladan scolded himself. He looked up and finally saw the welcoming gate of home. "Hang on Gwadoren…just hang on…" He whispered and pushed his horse harder. 

***** 

With his elven sight Legolas saw Elladan and Elrohir before Estel even heard the horses. He saw how badly injured Elrohir was and turned to Estel. 

"Estel I want you to stay here and practice, alright?" He questioned. Estel gave him a weird look but nodded not knowing it was his brother's horses returning that he heard. Legolas went as quickly as he could to the courtyard, he got there just as Elladan and the warriors rode in. Elrond came out the main doors not bothering to hide the worried look on his face. Legolas stood a few feet away as Elrohir was slowly and gently lowered to the ground so Elrond could inspect him. Blood seeped from Elrohir's wounds quickly staining the ground. Fear and sadness filled Legolas's heart and he slowly held up his hands. 

*****

Elrond went over Elrohir's wounds checking the more severe ones first. When he was done with those he looked up and saw Legolas standing a few feet away just staring at his hands, a look of utter sadness and loss written on his face and in his eyes. It had been seven years since he had seen the lost look that was now playing across Legolas's face. He watched as Legolas dropped his hands and as quickly as he could walked away disappearing into the shadows of the trees. These acts worried Elrond but for now he had to take care of Elrohir. 

*****

2 Hours later…

Elrond listened to the trees as he walked through the garden looking for Legolas. The trees whispered to him, they were worried about Legolas. He silently asked them where he could find Legolas and each tree slowly parted it's branches so a path of sunlight led the way. It only took a few minutes with the trees help, he found Legolas sitting under a great oak tree, he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, his head rested on his arms which were folded on his knees and his shoulders shook with sobs. Elrond kneeled down beside Legolas and put a arm around his shaking form. Legolas melted into his embrace and cried, finally he sat back and Elrond noticed Legolas wouldn't look him in the eye. 

"Legolas? What's wrong?" Elrond asked. 

"It's my fault…all my fault…I should have been able to help…but…but I could not…I could have healed Elrohir then…but now I can not," Legolas sighed his voice shaking as tears leaked from his eyes again. Elrond was confused he didn't understand what Legolas was rambling on about. 

"Calm down Legolas and explain slowly what you are talking about," Elrond said. Legolas took a few deep breaths and his eyes became distant. 

"I know you knew my mother Lord Elrond, she is mentioned in some of your books in the library but not much was said about her…but did you know that she was Manyan?" Legolas asked. He took a glance at Elrond but when he saw the blank look on his face he knew the answer. 

"My mother was a Manyan, a mystic healer, a keeper of the Manyan stone. When she died giving birth to me she passed the stone to me as well. I was able to heal anywhere from the smallest injuries to the larger ones with just a touch of my hand. That was until my father arranged a marriage with a elf maiden from a distant realm to my brother Arodiel. She came a week before the marriage was to take place, something scared her horse and she fell to the ground twisting her ankle. I came forward and lightly place my hand on her ankle, I was thrown back by some unseen force…I didn't know what it was but I did know whatever it was, was evil. I tried to warn my father and brother but the maiden was very beautiful and kind…they wouldn't listen to me. I was accused of some crimes I did not commit but then my brother discovered the truth behind her evil and he told my father. Somehow that evil witch knew that they knew and she captured us. She took her revenge out on me…she knew that I was the first to know the truth behind her spell but she didn't know how. Somehow she figured out that I knew by my touch and discovered I was a Manyan. The witch took her time and slowly cut the stone from the back of my neck…and well you know the rest," Legolas explained. 

Elrond sighed; he did remember what Legolas was speaking of now. The witch he spoke of had taken over the palace of Mirkwood but because of the letter Legolas had sent to Gandalf just before his capture elves from Lorien and Imladris coming for the wedding were warned and were able to rescue the royals of Mirkwood from further harm but they all knew Legolas would never be the same. The stone of Manya held been secured to a chain and he had worn it there for many years after that incident, Elrond never knew what happened to the stone only that Legolas never wore it now. Something in the back of his mind came forward, something Verion had said right after he and Legolas had gotten there. 

"_Unfortunately the reason he had gone on this journey was to get rid of something that was making Legolas very ill_." Those were words Verion had said, but at the time he had not paid any attention to them thinking they were unimportant, now he saw just how wrong he was. 

"What happened to Arodiel?" Elrond asked. 

"After a hundred years the stones reserved power was used up. It started to draw energy from the nearest life source, that source was I. Mithrandir explained that it had to be returned to it's element which was water. Only Arodiel could touch it since he had out mother's Manyan blood in him as well. He and some warriors took it to the sea and then returned…it only took two weeks and then he was gone…forever. It's all my fault, if it wasn't for me Arodiel would still be here," Legolas explained. Tears started to run down his face again and he buried his face into his arms. Elrond sighed as he put a arm around Legolas's shaking shoulders trying to bring some sort of comfort to the young prince. 

"Legolas…it was and never will be your fault that Arodiel left for the Undying Lands. I know it is hard to believe but everything in our lives is led and controlled by something…be it Elbereth or something else I do not know but I do know that it was not your fault. When Arodiel left it was because that was what he was supposed to do. You have a purpose to Legolas…what that is I do not know yet but it will become more clear to us as time passes. I will tell you this, you have a future by Estel's side. I see that every time he looks up at you, have you never seen how he watches everything you do? I believe it and you must as well Legolas. Come, come with me to see Elrohir. Who knows? Maybe your very presence will help him," Elrond explained standing. Legolas raised his head looking at the hand Elrond held out to him. After a moment he wiped his eyes clear and then took Elrond's hand. 

"Are you sure Lord Elrond?" He whispered. 

"Yes I am Legolas, there is no doubt in my mind," He answered. 

*****

Elrond and Legolas quietly made their way into Elrohir's room. Elladan and Estel already sat on his bed watching their brother with worried eyes. They all sat to worried to speak until Elrohir groaned lightly and mumbled something in his sleep. Slowly he blinked his eyes trying to get them to focus, when he saw all their worried faces he gave them a weak smile. 

"Ell…these aren't the orcs we were fighting," He whispered and they all smiled in relief. 

"No their not gwadoren. You're just lucky I got to you when I did," Elladan smiled squeezing his brother's hand. Elrohir smiled and sighed as he lay back against his pillows. 

*****

In another part of Middle Earth, a part that had long been buried deep in the hearts of those who still remembered it, a voice called to his minions. 

"Find…the one…called Hope…we must destroy him…now…" The voice whispered. Powerful high-pitched screeches were heard and then the galloping of horses as the nine rode out to do their master's binding. 

*****

TBC…

Next chapter: Legolas's Oath

Elvish Translations

Gwadoren- My brother

*****Review Thanks*****

****

HalandLeg4ever – Everything is of course with Legolas! Of course he protects Estel, of course he throws himself in harms way for others, that's just who he is! And of course Elrond could help him, this story still has about four more chapters! What would it be without our fave elf? And before Baltafea came back?! Parish the thought mellon nin!  


****

dragonfly32 – You are right mellon nin, Algebra 2 is evil. I got my grades recently…it went from an 81 to a 32 *whistles* big drop. But then again it's probably because I didn't turn in two weeks of homework…*shrugs* I'm working on getting that in. I hope this chapter was worth the wait.   
  
**Gwyn** – Are you like me? You work better at night when all is dark and quiet? Ah yes…angst…more to come in chapter 8. Hehehe a lot more. *smiles evilly* I hope you liked!   
  
**Curious** – Thank you for the review. I do have Adromir's permission to use the Manyan Stone in this story. If you read her stories you can look in…Terrifying Darkness chapter 6 and see where she gave me permission. And actually it's not plagiarism if words have been changed, believe me one of my classes just got a big lecture on that same fact.   
  
**MoroTheWolfGod** – Sorry this took so long but failing Algebra 2 is not a good thing, I must get my grades up or mom will take my keyboard away. Thanks for the suggestion but I believe I will just keep Gandalf out of the rest. It will be easier that way. Hannon le!   


****

Elvendancer – OH MY GOD!!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!! *hugs u* Thank you for the offer you will most likely hear from me soon! I have a 32 right now in that class…not a pretty sight. Hannon le so much! I hope you are enjoying what you read.   
  
**cherryfaerie** – Yes Verion is good and you are right he is a servant. He served as a personal guard for Legolas's brother Arodiel until Legolas was born and then he was given the job of taking care of Legolas. I am truly sorry but no I will not translate at the end of the sentences. I find that very annoying, it disrupts the flow of the story for me. What I do is I read the story with the elvish and then read the translations at the end going back up if I need to. Thanks for your reviews!  


****

Deana – You say poor Legolas now…heh heh just wait until the next chapter. It is almost done but I think I will make you guys tough it out. Mwhahahaha!   
  
**Coolio02** – Hannon le for the idea but I think will keep Gandalf out of this one. He's just too hard to bring in and really doesn't fit with the story. What do you think? Should I wait 2 weeks or a month to post the next chapter? *evil laughter*   
  
**Amariel~** - I hope you got to this chapter mellon nin and I hope you are still liking. Do not fear there is still plenty more to come!   
  
**Sly-chan** – Oh yes my friend you will hate me for what I am about to do. As much as we talk and I'm going to tell you what happens! Hehehehe! I hope your surgery went well and I hope you are finally feeling better. *hugs u* Just review when you remember mellon nin! You had just better review chapter 8! Ja Ne until next time!  
  
**Boromir **– I'm so glad you are liking this. You are math not everyone can do math, I know I sure can't. Thank goodness I don't have to take it next year. Sorry no Boromir, this is pre-LOTR and mainly takes place in Rivendell so yea. I hope that doesn't ruin it for you and you will review again!  
  
**~Amariel~** - I'm so glad you think that! *jumps up and down happily* I really want to be a pro writer but am working right now to get well…out of high school and then get my Teaching Degree in English. Why does it make you cry? This isn't really posed to be sad…yet…that's the next chapter. Hehehe! Well I must say, I love your name! I was just telling a friend in school that the other day. Your thing at the bottom of the review made me laugh. Keep sending the reviews mellon nin! Oh! Be sure to check out my original stuff on Fiction press.com, there's a link on my profile page.   


****

@Everybody - Thanks to everyone for being so patient! Chapter 8 will be soon depending on my grades and inspiration and the fact that I think I will make you guys wait. I will be going back sometime in the next few days or couple of weeks and redoing chapters 1-6. I will be fixing some of my bigger spelling mistakes, not adding more story. Just thought you guys should know. *evil smirk* Ja Ne all! - Alkvingiel  
  
  



	8. Legolas's Oath

A/N: I do not own LOTR or any characters. *cries* The Manyan stone and theme/story behind it belong to a great torture/cliffie writer, Adromir. Don't know if there will be any more mention of it but there night be. However I do own Verion and/or anyone else you don't know. ***** scene changes, ~~~~~ flashback. The beginning is a journal entry sorta thing. **Warnings ahead! This chapter does contain adult content. Ok you have been warned. **Ok Enjoy! -Alkvingiel

Healing Guardian

Chapter 8

Legolas's Oath

Orgaladh 15th 

I remember that day as if it were yesterday. The most beautiful creature I had ever seen slowly walked down the stairs, the Prince of Mirkwood. As was his duty after the food had been served he started to dance with many maidens. I waited until the time was right; the guard had been invited to dance and had disappeared, my eyes roamed the room until I found who I had been looking for. Lord Elrond had also been dancing but was now he was standing with Lord Glorfindel and some of the other Imladris warriors from the way he was swaying and how the others were laughing I could tell he was drunk. Now was my chance. After the first dance he went to leave but I squeezed his hand and shook my head, I was enjoying this to much…that was until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I met the angry eyes of Elrohir, my time was over, but since then I have been making plans. Plans to make that beautiful creature mine…it has taken eleven long years and now I see there is no way I can get to him directly so I will use the next best thing…Estel. 

Baltafea

*****

The time had come, dark forces were getting to close to Rivendell, Estel needed to know of his past and his identity. Legolas had already arrived and was standing leaning against the wall his eyes closed, all they needed now was Estel. A knock came at the door, they both shared a glance and then stood ready to explain and for whatever reaction they got. 

"Come in Estel," Elrond said. The door opened and an eleven-year-old Estel came in, he took one look at the two elves serious faces and he gulped. 

"Okay I don't like this…whatever Elladan and Elrohir said I didn't do it," Estel told them as he glanced back and forth. Both elves shared a look, Elrond chuckled and Legolas had to smile so like Estel to defend himself right off.

"Do not fear Estel…if anyone in this room should be reprimanded it should be Legolas and I…" He paused as he watched Estel's face, it was not hidden that he was shocked. "You see Estel, I am not your father nor are you my son, Estel is not even your real name. Your name is Aragorn son of Arathorn, the fallen king of Gondor and I am only your distant uncle. After your father was killed your mother came here and begged for me to take you in, to protect you. I gave you the name Estel and that was right around the time Legolas came to stay with us. He took it upon himself to take care of you and he has done that but now dark forces are starting to rise and the time came that you needed to know who you really were," Elrond explained and then waited for Estel's reaction. Legolas watched as Estel's shoulder muscles tensed and he clenched his fist. 

"Estel…it is not as bad as it seems…" He started reaching forward and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. What happened next surprised them all. Estel's fist connected with Legolas's stomach and Legolas fell sliding a bit on the slick floors. 

"Estel!" Elrond exclaimed taking a step forward. 

"No…Lord Elrond…it's quite alright…uh…I'm fine and it is understandable," Legolas gasped holding his stomach. He took a few breaths and then kneeled in front of Estel just like he had his father. "Estel the first day I came here and saw you I made a vow to myself but now it is time to tell you and those present here what that vow consists of," He paused then as he saw Estel's eyes go to the door where Elladan and Elrohir now stood and then as his eyes came back to rest on him. "I, Legolas son of Thranduil of the Mirkwood realm, pledged myself to protect you, Estel, with everything I have. I vowed to protect you with my sword and my bow, my life, my heart…" Legolas paused before continuing, "…and my soul." 

Elrond and the twins were frozen in their spots, they had never realized how deep Legolas cared for Estel. A moment later their amazement turned to horror as Estel brought back his fist and once again hit Legolas only this time in the jaw. Legolas fell back onto his elbows, his eyes never leaving Estel's face. 

"You have…no right…to call me…by that name. I…am not Estel…I am Aragorn and…you will call me as such. You knew… this whole time…you knew the truth…and you didn't tell me. I thought you were my friend. I hate you…I hate all of you. Your are not my friends or family…I am leaving forever…do not try to follow me," He growled, his voice trembled in anger. They all watched as he marched out of the room slamming the door after him. All eyes went to Legolas as he stood, they noticed he kept his eyes to the floor. 

"Legolas…" Elrond started. 

"Baw Lord Elrond…it is his…his right to be angry. Now if you will excuse me…I wish to be alone," He whispered. They all sighed knowing he was right but it pained them greatly to see the anguish on his face and hear the tears in his voice. Elrohir put a hand on Legolas's shoulder as he walked out the door, Legolas paused for a moment but then walked on leaving them all in Elrond's study. 

"Ada…should we go after Estel?" Elladan asked. 

"No, he needs time to think. He will return when he is ready," Elrond answered sitting in his chair. The twins nodded and left him to his thoughts, it was clear to them that the things that had been said troubled him. They decided it was best to check on Legolas knowing how bad he must feel after the things Estel had said, they knew their hearts were breaking. As they neared his room they heard muffled cries. Knowing it was their place they ignored what Legolas had said earlier and went into his room. Legolas heard the door open and he tried to clear his eyes but the tears wouldn't stop. Two pairs of arms wrapped around him trying to provide some kind of comfort and he was grateful for it. 

*****

Baltafea smiled as he watched Estel march out of the palace dressed in traveling gear, his sword at his side and a pack on his back. It was clear by his heavy footfalls that he was angry.

"_This will be easier than I thought_," He laughed to himself. After following Estel for a mile he jumped down behind him. Before Estel could react he covered his mouth with a wet cloth, Baltafea had to wear a cloth over his face because the fumes of sleeping potion were so strong. Estel fought for a moment before his body went limp and he fell to the ground unconscious. Baltafea smiled as he picked up Estel. "_Soon…my love…soon we will be together_," Baltafea thought. He started back to his hideout careful to leave no traces. 

*****

Baranfal looked up from the book he was reading as the door opened. His eyes widened when he saw the figures. 

"Ada! By Elbereth! What were you thinking! I know you want Legolas but ada you have gone too far. Estel is Elrond's adoptive son! He will have our heads!" He exclaimed running down the stairs to him. 

"I thought you wanted the Prince to get what was coming to him? By doing this we both get what we want?" Baltafea questioned. 

"Well…yes…but not like this. Estel has done nothing. Ada… you must take him back. We will find another way," He tried to reason. Baltafea dropped Estel to the ground on some blankets and before his son could react he drew his dagger and threw it. Baranfal cried out and fell to one knee. He looked up with tears in his eyes as his father walked toward him.

"I know what is best. I will get what I want. Now get out of my sight and do not return. I will not tolerate a traitor in my home," Baltafea told him and he pulled the dagger out sharply.

"Ahh!" Baranfal screamed. It took him a moment but he slowly got to his feet and stumbled out the door. "_I have to get Elrond…he…he must know of ada's intentions…_" He thought. 

*****

3 days later…

Legolas stared out the window a hand over his mouth. Elladan and Elrohir had waited a day and then went to look for their brother. The news they brought back was not good; Estel's footsteps had been easy to track until a mile from Imladris then they just disappeared. This worried him, if only he had stayed emotionless and had followed Estel like he had promised in his vow he could have protected him. The twins were out right now with a group of Imladris warriors searching. Legolas had wanted to go but his leg was still healing and Lord Elrond had forbid him to go. 

Elrond stood in the doorway watching Legolas. He felt horrible, Legolas had not moved from that spot since the twins had left, he had not eaten either although Elrond had tried. A time with Estel came to mind and he had to smile remembering that day when he was only four years old. 

"Estel! What sound does a balrog make? *gets no answer* RAWR!" He had been playing but was surprised by the answer he got.  
"Don't _do_ that!" Estel had yelled his eyes pleading.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"'Cause you're not a balrog!" Estel replied.  
"What am I then?" He questioned wondering the answer.   
"A ada," Estel said.  
"And what sound do ada's make?" This was amusing.  
*as though this should be completely obvious* "Amin mela lle." It was not the answer he had expected. 

Words were on his tongue but he never got to say them as the sound of horse hooves came to their ears. Both heads turned and they ran to the front doors throwing them open as the horses stopped. Elrond and Legolas both feared the worst when they saw a limp figure in Elladan's arms and Elrond went to him. 

"Elladan…" He started the fear visible in his voice. 

"Do not worry ada…it is not Estel. We found Baranfal in the woods unconscious; he has a very bad stab wound on his left shoulder. Infection has started to set in and he has lost a lot of blood. Even with the stuff he has done we couldn't leave him to die in the woods," Elladan explained handing Baranfal down to his twin who had gotten down to help him. 

"Alright, take him to the healing rooms. We will see what we can do," Elrond told him turning to go back into the palace. The look he saw in Legolas's eyes was much like he knew the one in his own looked like. Relief and yet fear that they still didn't know what had become of Estel. 

Elrond, the twins and Legolas all worked on Baranfal's injury, the infection wasn't yet that bad so it didn't take long to clean. Once cleaned and bandaged they just had to wait for him to wake up. It was almost sunrise the next morning before Baranfal groaned and then opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times trying to clear the fog, when it finally cleared he gasped at the faces he saw, Lord Elrond…the twins…and Legolas! All staring down at him relief written on all their faces. 

"Baranfal it is good to see you awake finally. You have slept for a day here maybe more since my sons found you unconscious in the forest. How did you come by to get that wound on your shoulder, if I may ask?" Elrond questioned. Everything was happening so fast, his mind was slow from the loss of blood but one thing stood out in his mind and he looked at Legolas. 

"Legolas! My adar took Estel! We have been making plans for many years; for me to get back at you for disgracing me in front of my friends and my adar…for his own reasons. He brought Estel to our hideout and is waiting for you to find him. Legolas…you must not go! Ada…he will…will hurt you," Baranfal pleaded grabbing his hand. 

"I am sorry Baranfal…but I have made a promise, and if your ada plans to do what you say then I must go. Tell me where the hideout is," Legolas told him. 

"You can not go alone! I will not tell! You may be my enemy but what my adar plans to do…I can not let happen. It is just wrong, you do not deserve such punishment," Baranfal answered turning his head away. Elrond and the twins did not expect nor could they do anything about what Legolas did next. Legolas reached over and grabbed Baranfal by the neck, easily he lifted him a bit and made him look him in the eye. 

"You will tell me or I will kill you. I have made a vow and you will not be the cause that I must break it by," Legolas whispered his voice holding a deadly edge. Baranfal gasped trying to get enough air his eyes meeting Legolas's, he was shocked by the determination there. 

"…ok…alright…I will tell you…but you…can't go alone…" Baranfal gasped. Legolas slowly lay him back down and then waited. "The house is thirty miles from Imladris…you must pass through the Nightmare Grove and then cross the Sealing Stream you will find yourself right at the front door." Legolas nodded and left the room to pack. Elrond and the twins quickly followed him. 

"Legolas…when do we leave?" Elladan asked. 

"I do not know about you but I am leaving as soon as I am packed. I will be going alone. Do not try to follow me, you will not be able to find my path," Legolas whispered not looking at them. They all were shocked. 

"Legolas! Baranfal told you not to go alone and we will not let you!" They both exclaimed. 

"It will be easier for me to get in if I am alone, and I will only have one person to worry about. Lord Elrond, do you have any warding drought?" He asked. Elrond stared for a moment and then disappeared to get what was asked much to the twin's surprise. He came back a few moments later and handed a small bottle to him. 

"Good luck Legolas. Stay safe and return unharmed, do your best to bring Estel home as well. Remember only one drop in each eye and ear more than that and you could lose your hearing and sight," Elrond explained. Legolas nodded putting the bottle in his pack. Lastly he picked up his bow and quiver, he strapped his white draggers to his back and then bowed to Elrond. 

"I will keep my word and protect Estel. I do not worry Lord Elrond, you will get your son back. I promise," Legolas said and then he was gone. Elrond stopped the twins from following him, they looked at him as if he were crazy. 

"This is something he must do on his own my sons. You would only endanger him, Estel and yourselves more," Elrond told them and then went back to check on Baranfal. The twins watched Legolas's quickly retreating form and they sighed. 

"May the Valar protect you and Estel, Legolas," They whispered before sitting to wait. 

***** 

Baranfal painfully sat up and watched as Legolas walked away from Imladris. Somehow he knew Legolas would not listen to his warning…guilt filled his heart, everything that was going to happen would be his fault. 

"Anar caluva tielyanna…" He whispered, he least he hoped it would. 

*****

Legolas reached the nightmare grove just before dark. He stopped and watched the trees for a few moments then leaned down to take his pack off and got the warding drought Elrond had given him out. This drought would protect him as he went through the Nightmare Grove and over the Sealing Stream. The Nightmare Grove as famous for driving both men and elves crazy because all they saw were their worse nightmares, this alone usually killed them. Then there was the Sealing Stream, he had read in one of the many books in Elrond's library that it was much like the Dead Marshes only without the dead bodies. The sealing stream would start to glow when it felt a presence close by, this glow would attract whatever was near and then it would seal your soul within it's waters. Legolas sighed as he uncorked the bottle, he dropped one drop into each eye and ear so he would not have to see or hear anything he didn't want and at that moment it was anything other than what awaited him at the house of Baltafea. 

*****

Legolas slowly made his way to the house checking thoroughly for any traps. He was surprised when he didn't find any; he had a clear way to the door. Slowly he opened it hoping for no noise and just as an elven door should be there was none. His eyes traveled all over the main room up to the second floor, his eyes went to a dark corner where he saw Estel laying. Quietly as he could he made his way over, once there he kneeled down beside Estel and gently shook him. Estel groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Legolas smiled when he saw Estel was awake. 

"Leg…" Estel started but Legolas put a finger on his lips not knowing if Baltafea was around. 

"No use young one. I knew and have known you were here since you crossed the Sealing Stream. I knew you would come for the boy that is why I chose him. You know Legolas…you have only become more beautiful since the last I saw you," Baltafea said slowly walking down the stairs. Legolas pulled Estel up and stepped in front of him, putting himself in between Baltafea and Estel. 

"You will use my proper title. I am Prince Legolas to you _Lord_ Baltafea. Why have you done this? Why have you hurt Estel and your own son?" Legolas questioned. 

"You have a big heart my young prince, I knew you would come for the boy…you are even more beautiful when you are angry. As for my son, I see he did betray me. No matter, I will take care of him once more pressing…matters have been settled," He explained licking his lips. Legolas and Estel took a step back as Baltafea advanced on them, Legolas didn't like the look in the elder elf's eyes. 

"What is it you want in return for our release? I'm sure Lord Elrond would give you just about anything you wanted," Legolas questioned as he and Estel took another step back. 

"Ai! That is most likely true but he can not give me what I desire," Baltafea replied reaching forth quickly and grabbing Legolas's wrist. 

"Tampa! Tanya! Uuma awra ho!" Estel yelled taking a step forward to help Legolas but the look in his friend's eyes made him stop. 

"Leithian enni," Legolas hissed. Baltafea smiled as he held Legolas's arm behind his back. 

"Give me what I want and desire and I shall let you both go," Baltafea whispered into his ear. The breath on his ear made Legolas shiver and his eyes widened as he realized what Baltafea wanted. His first impulse was to fight back but then he saw Estel, he was scared and wanted to go home…and his oath…he couldn't go back on his oath. "_I vowed to protect you with my sword and my bow, my life, my heart…and my soul._" Legolas lowered his eyes in shame but whispered to Baltafea. 

"All right…you may do what you will…but not in front of the boy…" He whispered. Baltafea smiled at the answer he had received, it was just what he wanted to hear. 

"Of course not…I want to take in your beauty alone," He said quietly and slowly started to lead Legolas into another room. Estel watched as they started to disappear. 

"Legolas!" He screamed. Legolas looked back at him and he read Legolas's lips.

"Stay here, I will return for you." 

*****

Baltafea led Legolas into a room that had only a few things. A chair, a table, a fireplace and…Legolas gulped…a bed. 

"Do not be afraid mmelamin, I will be every gentle," Baltafea whispered. Legolas spun to face him, fire burning in his eyes. 

"Lle naa haran e' nausalle, lle utinu en lokirim, amin feuya ten' lle!" He said. Baltafea's face contorted in anger, he brought a hand back and slapped Legolas hard on his cheek. The blow sent Legolas stumbling and he fell back onto the bed. 

"Gerich faer vara," Baltafea smiled. He quickly pushed Legolas down and straddled his hips so he couldn't move. 

"Leithian enni," Legolas growled again. 

"Once I have had my fun," Baltafea replied. "Remember…you do this and the boy goes free unharmed. And if I was you I wouldn't try anything I have ways to make things happen just like how I knew you had arrived." 

Legolas closed his mouth then thinking of Estel. He would not have Estel harmed because he did something stupid. Baltafea pressed his lips against Legolas's; he had to cup Legolas's chin and squeeze to force the lips apart. Legolas almost gagged as he felt Baltafea force his mouth open and a thick wetness moving around inside. Tears started to slide down his face as he felt Baltafea's hands moving lower and his body reacting to the touch. Baltafea smiled into Legolas's mouth as he felt something lightly poke him in the stomach. 

"Don't worry melamine, I will make you enjoy this," He whispered wiping Legolas's tears away. 

"Mîbo orch," Legolas whispered. Baltafea gave him a hard stare and then shrugged. Legolas whimpered as Baltafea moved his lips slowly down his neck…

*****

3 hours later…

Legolas painfully stood and arranged his clothes so he looked as if nothing had happened. He took a piece of Baltafea's torn shirt and placed it securely so it would at least hide the bleeding coming from his backside. He took one last look over at the now dead body of Baltafea that lay on the bed, a small dagger sticking out of his chest and a shocked expression on his face. Slowly he made his way out the door only to be greeted by a worried Estel who was holding his arm. 

"Legolas! Are you all right? What happened?" Estel questioned. Legolas gave him a weak smile and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Nothing happened Estel and it is all over, Baltafea is dead and will not bother you again," Legolas whispered. Estel noticed the pain in his friend's voice and was about to ask what was wrong when Legolas spoke first. "What happened to your arm?" He asked.

"Oh this…I don't know one minute it was fine and the next it just started hurting," He answered. Legolas sighed understanding what Baltafea had said now about how he could make things happen. 

"Ok Lord Elrond will take care of it when we return, now let's get out of this place shall we?" Legolas suggested. Estel nodded and let Legolas put the drops into his eyes and ears so he wouldn't be bothered by the Sealing Stream or Nightmare Grove, in his excitement to get home and the fact that Legolas hid it so well Estel forgot about wanting to ask if he had been hurt. 

*****

Legolas sighed when he finally saw the welcoming gates of Imladris a few hours later. He didn't let Estel know but he had felt weak and dizzy for a long time now, he had almost fallen quite a few times but had managed to catch himself. 

Estel watched as Legolas stumbled once again. He could tell something was seriously wrong with his friend but could not figure out what it was. He didn't seem to be injured…or was it just somewhere he couldn't see. Estel almost asked when he saw the gates of Imladris, his father and brothers standing at the gate waiting for them. With a huge smile on his face and a cry of joy he ran towards their out stretched arms crying happily, happy to be back with his family. 

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I will never say those things again!" He cried. Elrond and the twins could only smile and hug him in return saying over and over that they forgave him, they all forgot about Legolas until Estel turned and saw him leaning heavily on the gate looking very pale. 

"Legolas?" He asked a bit weakly. Legolas managed to rise his head just enough where his eyes could connect with Estel's and then he fell forward, his world quickly turning black. 

"Legolas!" They all cried out running toward him as he fell. 

TBC…

Next Chapter: My Guardian

Elvish Translations

Baw- No

Ada- Dad

Anar caluva tielyanna – the sun shall shine upon your path

Amin mela lle- I love you

Orgaladh - Tuesday

Tampa! Tanya! Uuma awra ho! – Stop that! Don't hurt him!

Lle naa haran e' nausalle, Lle utinu en lokirim, Amin feuya ten' lle – You are a King in your imagination, You son of snakes, you disgust me. 

Mîbo orch! - Go kiss an orc!

Gerich faer vara. - You have a fiery spirit.

Leithian enni! – Release me!

Mmelamin- My love

*****Review Replies*****

****

@Everyone - Legolas's oath belongs to Adromir…I believe…I've read so many LOTR fics they get mixed together in my mind. Well whomever it belongs to, it is not I! The Nightmare Grove and Sealing Stream are of my own creation, were they believable? 

****

HalandLeg4ever- So glad you liked. I hope this satisfied your needs at least until I get chapter 9 done. It might take awhile, I haven't started it yet.   
  
**Bulegristwen **– I love your use of goodbye's, so many. I needed some way to include them…hurting one only sounded fair…hehe! Here's my fave goodbye, Ja Ne!  
  
**Deana** – I know, I know…don't you just hate me for making you wait? I hope this came out soon enough!  
  
**Nikki** – They have always been after Estel, remember in the first chapter his mother begged Elrond to protect him…yea. I don't know if there will be anymore mention of the nine maybe just that they are lurking around, looking and such. If you have any ideas please tell me! I'm always open in that department! Ja Ne mellon nin! 

  
**Gwyn** – Night is the best time to work! I love having my door open and listening to the crickets and stuff since I live in the country. I'm sorry your brother bugs you by staying up…next time he does tell him to go to bed because I said so! LOL, I am a only child, lucky in that area I guess. I always wanted a big brother, I thought it would be cool. *shrugs* More angst to come in the next chapter…and sorta in the one after that I hope it feels your need! Ja Ne until next time!  
  
**Night Ryder** - *gasps!* I AM SO JEALOUS! I WANT THE SOUNDTRACK TO SPIRIT! So glad you liked Brothers Under the Sun, I think I have fallen in love with Bryan Adams! *blushes* Hope you read this one!  
  
**GinnyPotter** - *bows in respect* Thank you! Thank you for gracing me with your presence! …ok I sound a little smart ass there forgive me but I do mean it. I feel honored that you like my story enough to review with your good pen name. I will agree to your condition and I hoped you liked this chapter just as much as the others. I must ask that since I have updated, will you review this chapter to? I hope so! Ja Ne mellon nin!  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  



	9. My Guardian

A/N: Hello all, I am so sorry for taking so long with this, but you would not believe the major writers block I got while writing this chapter. Finally with much help from, Gwyn, Princess E, Midnight, and my friend Zenchi I got this written.** Warnings ahead! This chapter does contain slight adult content, but just at the beginning. **Ok you have been warned. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they are what get me through this. Ok enjoy! - Naur

Healing Guardian

Chapter 9

My Guardian

He felt hands and lips running over his now exposed body. Legolas kept telling himself that this wasn't happening, but at the moment it seemed that his body and mind were in two separate places. Unable to hold it back anymore he groaned in pleasure and more tears fell. For a moment there was nothing and then pain…horrible agonizing pain repeatedly thrusting into him. He cried out and gripped the bed sheets, darkness and stars started to dance in front of his eyes. Only one thing ran through his mind before darkness took him. 

"Estel…"

*****

Legolas sat up quickly gasping for much needed breath. He flinched and jerked away from the hand that rested on his shoulder suddenly. Looking over he met the worried eyes of Elrohir who was watching him. 

"Hush Legolas, lay back down…you need your rest," Elrohir whispered pushing him back down. 

"El…Elrohir? How? Why? Is Estel ok?" He asked. Elrohir gave him a sad smile. 

"Yes Estel is fine, only his arm was injured and it was only sprained. We have been more worried about you…you have been unconscious for a week," Elrohir told him. Legolas blinked at him and then looked to the ceiling. 

"I failed…" He whispered.

"What? How did you fail?" Elrohir asked. 

"I promised that Estel wouldn't be hurt…but he was…" Legolas sighed and then he fell back into oblivion. Elrohir could only stare at him; he had given so much for Estel…getting hurt like he had been. Elrond had found numerous bruises on his skin and he had a few broken ribs and one of those broken ribs had punctured a lung causing internal bleeding but what had worried them was the placement of the bruises, they were very familiar to him and it would only be so long before the twins realized what had happed as well. Elrohir stood tucking the covers around Legolas back in and then he went to find his father. He found him sitting in the library books spread out everywhere but his mind somewhere else. 

"Ada?" Elrohir questioned stopping in the doorway. Elrond looked up surprised to see his son standing there, they had been taking turns watching Legolas not leaving until the next came to relieve them. 

"What is it Elrohir? Why have you left Legolas?" He asked standing. 

"I just thought you should know, he woke up but went back to sleep. Ada…he thinks he failed Estel because he got hurt…I think this is more troubling than his injuries. What do you say Ada?" He asked. Elrond walked over to him a grim look on his face. 

"This is troubling…well, for now let's go see how his wounds are doing," Elrond said.

*****

After Elrond had checked Legolas's wounds and saw that they were healing properly he left Elladan and Elrohir with Legolas while he went back to his study to read some more. Estel came in after a few minutes to see how Legolas was doing. 

"Worry not Estel, he has awoken but still needs his rest. Ada will not let anything happen to Legolas," Elrohir told him with a smile. Elladan stood leaning against the wall a faraway look in his eyes. He didn't hear Elrohir ask him what he was thinking about nor did he hear him walk up until a hand was placed on his shoulder. He blinked and stood up straight only to be met by two pairs of worried eyes. "Elladan?" He brother questioned. 

"I think I know what happened to Legolas. Elrohir? Don't you remember the placement of the bruises that we saw before ada made us leave?" He asked. Elrohir gave him a weird look before slowly nodding. 

"Yes but El…" He started. 

"It was the same thing that happened to mother…only without the orcs," He said. Elrohir's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, he was speechless. 

"…Are…are you sure?" He whispered. Elladan nodded and they both looked to Legolas's sleeping form. 

"Elladan, Elrohir…your father wishes to see you in his office," Glorfindel told them stepping into the room. They nodded and quickly headed to Elrond's office to lost in their thoughts to notice that Estel followed them. 

*****

Estel listened intently from the outside of the door tired of waiting to be told what had befallen his friend. 

"Ion nins, when Legolas brought Estel back to us I feared for his life but as this week has passed my fear lessens. As I am sure by the look in your eyes that you know he was indeed raped and as with your mother…elves have two choices when it comes to this. One they can die of grief or two they can sail to the Undying Lands as your mother did…" But he didn't get to finish. 

"Yes we know elves can die of the grief caused by rape but…if this is true…then why has Legolas not passed into Mandos?" Elladan questioned. 

"Perhaps the reason he has not left us is…Legolas did this in order to save Estel, he has pledged himself to do anything to protect him. If he gives up now he won't be here to protect him later," Elrond replied. The twins were quiet then thinking all this over, Estel still stood outside the door but now his head was hung. Slowly and quietly he walked away hoping his father and brother wouldn't hear him, luckily they were all to lost in their thoughts to hear him. 

"So what do we do now ada?" Elrohir asked quietly. Elrond sighed not really knowing the right answers to this question. 

"All we can do my sons is just be there for him when he needs it, maybe in time he will tell us what transpired during the time he shared with Baltafea but for now we just need to let him recover," Elrond explained. 

*****

Estel went to Legolas's room and slowly opened the door only to find the elf asleep, which made him happy. He stood at the edge of Legolas's bed watching as his friend slept, tears started to feel his eyes when he thought of that evil elf's hands on the body of Legolas. 

"How could you Legolas? How could I mean so much to you for you to let Baltafea do that? I wish you had just left me there…this is all my fault, aranna nin …" He whispered and then quickly ran out of the room. Little did he know that Legolas had indeed been awake and had heard everything he'd said. After he'd left the room Legolas let his eyes focus and he sighed. 

"U-moe edhored…" He whispered. 

*****

Elvish Translations

Aranna nin - Forgive me

U-moe edhored – There is nothing to forgive

Ion nins – My sons 

Mellon nin – My friend

A/N: Sorry this was so short for as long as it took me but it was very hard to write, lots of confusion & emotion. I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 10 will be up soon! It is almost finished as it is right now! *claps* Ok another thing! Please leave a review! I really want to reach the 100 mark by the end of chapter 11. Just so you know, I am planning for that to be the end. It would be great if I could be rewarded by having 100 reviews at the end. Thanks to all! Now on to the review replies! Please read the story after the replies! - Naur

****

Gwyn – Same here! I wish I had an older brother so bad! But it's a little late now. Yup, cold it is…but I love winter, it's my fave season…so pretty! Sorry this didn't drag out longer but I already had this planned…there are just some signs that one can not ignore. And sorry for the delay but writer's block…you know how that goes.   
  
**HalandLeg4ever** – Not to worry! There are still at least 2 more chapters in this! And believe me; a lot will happen in those 2 chapters!  
  
**Chikidee** – Wow…I'm glad you felt this was so good you cried. I hope you will shed another tear or two if that is the way you express good stuff. Sorry this took so long but stupid writer's block kept me from posting.   


****

Coolio02 – LOL! I hope this didn't make you turn into a full S class demon…you might not be able to turn back. Sorry this did take some time…I got writer's block. Don't you just hate it when you know what you want to happen and the words won't come out?   
  
**Michelle C** – The title of this comes from the fact that Legolas used to be a healer and is healing from his brother sailing away and now this…and the Guardian is because he is Estel's guardian.   


****

Lili – LOL! I'm glad you liked!   
  
**Sly-chan** – 1st glad you liked, 2nd It's good to be evil, 3rd Here it is! Now you have to wait for the next one!   
  
**~Amariel~** - I am sure if Legolas read this he would barf but I have read a lot worse than this. I'm glad you liked (subtract the gay elf thing) but again, and I say again because so many have asked about this, Baltafea is not gay, he has a son! That son's name is Baranfal. Maybe I am one of the few out there but I believe Legolas is so hot *sizzle* that not only girls would lust over him. I personally think the fics where Legolas is turned into a girl much much worse. LOL! Your sister is jealous? I'm jealous and I wrote it! Ok here's the thing behind Legolas not killing him right off; if you go back to chapter 8 and read it over, there is a part where Legolas says, "Release me" in Elvish. Baltafea tells him that if he doesn't go through with this then Estel would be hurt, he has a way of making things happen. With this and his vow in mind Legolas could only agree. And remember mellon nin, Baltafea is now dead.   
  
**Wadeva** - *Sighs* Yes mellon nin, Legolas was raped. Man I wish I could have been the one to do it…opps…lol!

  
*******A MUST READ STORY CONCERNING CHAPTER 8!!!*******

  
All right everyone this is very embarrassing but as my faithful readers I think you should know this funny story behind chapter 8. Ok here goes…

I am in my high school's JROTC military program *it's the easiest class ever!* Our leaders Col. and Sgt. are like the leaders of one big family, we are always allowed to go in and tell them anything *and I mean anything*. Well I have told them that I want to be a writer and just recently a high school English teacher. They have always supported me in this when no one else has, never asking about my writing only listening to what others say about it. I have given them a link to this profile so they could read it if they wanted but they never said anything about it until about two weeks ago…

I was sitting at the lunch table with my friends. I had written the part concerning Legolas and Baltafea and was having my friend Danielle read over it, she's my proof reader on the idea is you will, she had the paper sitting up between her tray and her backpack reading it as she ate. I got up to take my tray up and when I came back they were having a discussion about religion and faith and all that jazz. Now I am a Christian and do believe that there is one God but I do not brag or talk about it a lot, I think actions speak louder than words. Listening to what was being said something came to my mind so I said it. 

"You know…the last time I went to church on Sunday my preacher gave a sermon on The Matrix." They all just stared at me for a minute and then started asking how he managed that. I shrugged, "How should I know? I dazed out about 10 minutes in but that's what it was about." They laughed and that was when I saw Col. walking through the lunchroom. I called him over and told him what I had told the people at my table. He thought a minute and then started going on how you could and could not connect it then he went into Lord of the Rings, same thing with that. Danielle and I shared a glance, the paper was still sitting up like it had been, I went to move it that was when Col. said, 

"Gerich faer vara…hmmm…is that some mutant language? Olivia are you writing another Porno?" 

I just about died!! My face and ears turned bright red and the people at my table started cracking up laughing. I was so embarrassed! He just laughed and walked away. And what's worse! The next day he asked me if there was another chapter to it! 

Ok that is all…sorry if this bored you but I felt you guys had to know. 


	10. Brother's Forever

A/N: I do not own LOTR was much as I wish I did. Anybody you don't know probably belongs to me. Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Please guys, I really want to reach the 100 mark with this, think you can help me? I hope so! Ok enjoy! - Naur

Healing Guardian

Chapter 10

Brothers Forever

Legolas sighed and he put his drawing pad away, he really wished Estel would come to sit with him or that Elrond would let him out of bed. Ever since the moment a week ago, when he had pretended to be asleep Estel had made it clear that he didn't want to see or talk to him but Legolas did want to see him. Elladan and Elrohir came in a few minutes later bringing his lunch and some company. They noticed he wasn't eating as much as he should and were worried. 

"Legolas…you really need to eat more than that…" They told him. Legolas looked up at them with a small smile. 

"You know…if it wasn't for you I may have sunk into grief a long time ago since it seems my reason for living doesn't want anything to do with me anymore," He said quietly and looked back at the tray in his lap. The twins eyes widened when they heard this but knew Legolas wouldn't joke about something like that and at the moment he looked so sad, they could have sworn they saw tears swimming in his eyes. Before Legolas looked back up they were already gone, running to the garden where they knew Estel was. Once in the garden they found him and grabbed him by the arms causing him to cry out in surprise. 

"El! Ro! What in blazes do you think you are doing?" He exclaimed as the drug him towards Legolas's room. 

"You are going with us and you are going to talk to Legolas. He gave up a lot for you and yet you have ignored him ever since he woke up! Sorry bro but if it was I and Legolas had done for us what he did for you, we would be on our hands and knees doing anything he asked," Elladan explained. When Estel heard this he panicked and started to struggle but everything he did was no good in his brother's strong grasp. They threw him into the room and closed the door before he could say anything. He stood cursing them under his breath when he felt eyes on him; he looked up and met Legolas's blue eyes. 

"Estel…" Legolas said. 

*****

"Legolas I know you told me that there was nothing to feel guilty for but I do…if it wasn't for me…this wouldn't have happened to you," Estel whispered not looking at Legolas. Right now this was last place he wanted to be, he knew Legolas had been asking to see him but somewhere deep down he knew this could never be forgiven. 

"Estel…Aragorn look at me!" He demanded. Estel's head snapped up just like he knew it would, Legolas never used his real name. "There is nothing you could have done. The decision was mine and mine alone, as much as you may think I do regret what happened but I do not regret for what reason it happened. You know my vow and I will never go back on that," Legolas explained. 

Estel stood there shock written on his face. How could Legolas read him so well? Seeing he wasn't going to say anything Legolas reached under his pillow and pulled out one of his white daggers. 

"Fine…if you will not believe me I will show you," He said and using the dagger he made a thin slit across the inside of his palm. Blood slowly started to flow from the open wound and Legolas did nothing to stop it, he just calmly watched Estel. 

"Legolas! What are you thinking!" He exclaimed grabbing a bandage that lay on the table but before he could press it against the wound Legolas's hand grabbed his wrist. Estel flinched, blood quickly gathered and dripped off his arm, he tried to pull away but Legolas had a strong grip he hated the feeling of having his friend's blood on him. Legolas turned Estel hand over and made a slit just like his, the twins and Elrond watched in horror. What was Legolas doing? Elladan took a step forward but Elrond held an arm out in front of him stopping him before he could do anything. Elladan looked at him questioningly but the look on his father's face told him that he wanted to see what Legolas had in mind. Legolas took his hand away from Estel's wrist and moved it to his hand. 

"If you remember Estel, I told you two weeks ago the vow I had sworn to you and myself. If you do not I will tell you again. I, Legolas son of Thranduil of the Mirkwood realm, pledged myself to protect you, Estel, with everything I have. I vowed to protect you with my sword and my bow, my life, my heart and my soul. By mixing our blood we will now be connected in a way only blood brothers can be. If you are in danger I will know and if I am you will know, this bonding also lets each of us know our emotions. From this day on you will never be alone. From this day on we are no longer of two bloods, two races or two families. Our blood is the same and you are my brother. I will never allow anything to happen to you," Legolas explained. With that said he pressed their hands together their blood mixing. After a good five minutes Elrond cleared his throat causing the two to look up. 

"Let's wrap those hands," He said. Of course each of their minds were asking questions that they couldn't so they just let it go. Estel looked at Legolas one last time and then left the room, Legolas's eyes followed him and he sighed sadly. 

"Give him time Legolas…just give him time, he will understand," Elrohir whispered putting a hand on his shoulder. Legolas looked up and gave him a little smile. 

*****

Elladan followed Estel to his bedroom, he found Estel hugging his pillow tears falling down his face. 

"Estel?" He questioned sitting down beside him. Estel only put his head down into his pillow and cried harder. "Estel please tell me what is wrong and why you can't put all this behind you like Legolas has?" Elladan begged. After a few moments Estel sat up and faced him, tears still in his eyes. 

"Legolas was raped, his purity was taken from him because of me…how can he so easily forgive me for something like that?" Estel questioned his tears falling again. Elladan's eyes softened as he finally understood what was troubling his little brother's mind. 

"Estel, Legolas may have been raped but he is still pure, he did not truly give himself willingly. There is something about all elves that cannot be taken unless it is given, that something is only known by that elf and the one he gives it to but once you have it you will never let it go," Elladan explained. Estel stared at his hands thinking over what his brother had just told him. Could it be Legolas had given him that something that Elladan spoke of? 

"Thank you Elladan…I think I have been every stupid, do you think Legolas will forgive me?" He questioned. Elladan took his bandaged hand and smiled. 

"I think he already has," Elladan replied. 

*****

Estel went to Legolas's room and slowly opened the door, something shiny caught his eye at the foot of Legolas's bed but when he looked there was nothing there. He sighed and looked around again feeling as if eyes were on him, but still there was nothing. Slowly he walked to Legolas's bedside and saw that his eyes were unfocused showing he was asleep. Estel smiled and looked at Legolas's bandaged hand, it was just the opposite from his. The bed shifted as he gently sat down on it and Legolas sighed but didn't awaken, Estel wondered why but then saw a glass on the bedside table and knew his ada had given him some sleeping potion. 

"I owe you my life Legolas. You are a dear and true friend what would I ever do without you? I want your friendship, I believe there is a hard road ahead of me and I want you by my side the whole way. I'll see you when you wake up mellon nin," He whispered and then stood. He quickly placed a kiss to Legolas's forehead before leaving the room closing the door behind him. The figure Estel had sensed before made himself present again and smiled. 

"A hard road indeed young highness," He whispered and then looked to the sleeping form on the bed. "And you will be there my brother, beside him the whole way." He eyes went to the window and using the gift he had attained when he had sailed he saw into and around Mordor. The nine and the evil ones minions were searching, they searched for the heir of Isildur. It would be awhile before they got this far but still his brother and Elrond needed to be warned. Knowing that he looked back at his brother and entered his dreams. 

~~~~~

"Legolas," Arodiel called. Legolas's form appeared before him and he smiled. 

"Arodiel? Why are you visiting me?" Legolas questioned very confused. 

"I would not have but I must tell you something very important. The evils of Sauron and his minions are gathering, they know Estel is alive but they want to change that. Sauron knows that if he lives there may be a chance that the race of men will rise against him. It will be awhile before they come to Imladris but Elrond and his sons as well as Estel and yourself will need to be ready for when that day comes. I will leave what must be done up to you and Elrond but do not tarry. Goodbye gwadoren," Arodiel explained and then faded. 

~~~~~

Legolas forced himself to awaken, he knew Elrond had given him that awful sleeping potion it fought back trying to keep him asleep but he fought harder. Before sleep could claim him again he threw the covers back and got out of bed. A dull wave of pain washed over him from not being able to get out of bed for a week but he pushed it aside and made way to his door. Opening it he looked around hoping no one was out and about, seeing that they weren't he went into the hallway slowly making his way to Elrond's office.

*****

Elrond looked up as the door to his office opened, he expected his sons or Glorfindel but they usually knocked, who he saw surprised him enough to stand. 

"Legolas, what are you doing up? Even awake for that matter?" He questioned. 

"With much difficulty Lord Elrond but I have something important to tell you," He started fighting against the effects of the sleeping potion again. Elrond smiled as he saw this and guided him to a chair. 

"Whatever it is, couldn't it have awaited until the potion had worn off?" Elrond asked returning to his seat. 

"I wish it could, my brother has just visited me in a dream. He did not bring good tidings," Legolas told him. 

"Arodiel? A dream? What did he tell you?" Elrond said quietly, he had long since learned to trust his dreams and those of others. Legolas retold everything that had been said in the dream before his eyelids started to become to heavy for him to keep open. Elrond smiled seeing this and stood. 

"Indeed this dream does not bring good tidings but for now you need your rest. We will discuss this later with the twins and see what they think should be done. Come let us get you back to bed where you can sleep the rest of the potion off," Elrond told him as they left his office. Legolas only yawned and sleepily nodded. 

TBC…

Next chapter: Farewells (it's the last)

Elvish Translations

Gwadoren- My brother

Mellon nin – my friend

Ada - dad

Review Thanks

****

shannondey – So glad you liked it! I am truly sorry for the wait, I had the worst writer's block ever! I kept thinking back to a fave quote but it really didn't help, "The key to being a writer is staring at a blank piece until drops of blood form on your forehead." Well…no blood on my forehead but my nose started bleeding from this medicine I'm on lol! As for the plot line…maybe…I am thinking of writing a sequel but I do not know yet.   
  
**dark_angel2288** – Well…um…glad you liked I guess…O-o this wasn't much of a clue as to what you thought but…a review is a review and I thank you! It was the first that had no words in it!  
  
**Chikidee **– I am sorry for the delay but I'm glad you weren't disappointed! I hope this coming out a lot sooner than the last made up for it! Don't you just love cute stories?  
  
**angelbird12241** – Thank you so much! It's always good to know my work is liked. Hope you didn't have to wait to long!  
  
**Lady Aqawondel** – I'm glad you found it funny, I know me & my friends did. I love JROTC, we call it rotci as well but without the 'i' on the end. So glad you're liking! Please keep reviewing!  
  
**~Amariel~** - Oh no! I haven't written another porno, slash yes but not porn although I am currently writing a fic called Eternity and it's posted on adultfanfiction.net but it is only rated R. I wouldn't say that about all adults, my best LOTR buddies are like 30 some years old! They're great! Congrads on everyone wanting to read your story, doesn't make you feel happy but a bit shy? I love the bad boys to ^_^, but currently I have a crush on my best friend & a guy named Trevor. I welcome the long reviews!  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  


  
  



	11. Farewells

A/N: I do not own LOTR or the Manyan stone, it solely belongs to Adromir. If you haven't checked out the Manyan series yet please do! It is one of the best! Now to everybody, thanks so much for all the reviews. I am so pleased this series has done so well. Please continue to watch for my upcoming fics, In His Grief & Of Love and Sacrifice. Both star our beloved Mirkwood prince! Ok enjoy! - Naur

Healing Guardian

Chapter 11

Farewells

Two days after Arodiel had visited Legolas in his dream Elrond came into his room to check his injuries and was happy to say that they had finally healed. Legolas was excited that he could now get out of bed but insisted that he and the twins meet to talk about the dream as soon as possible. 

"We will all go to my office after breakfast. For now let us go and eat, you still need to watch it and keep your strength up," Elrond told him. Legolas nodded and they walked together to the dining hall. The twins and Estel all jumped up with big smiles on their faces when they saw Legolas following their father. 

"Quel amrun," Legolas said as he sat. Usually breakfast would be a quiet thing but today happy chatter filled the room and it lightened everyone's hearts to see Legolas up and about again.

"Legolas, I received a letter from Verion last night. He bids me to tell you that he and some other Mirkwood warriors will arrive in Imladris in the next few days to escort you back to Mirkwood. From the way of his words I would say that it is the will of your father to return," Elrond explained. The twins and Estel all looked to Legolas with wide eyes. 

"Yes…I should be going home soon…I have been away for a long time. I will every much like to see my home and people again," Legolas answered. Estel watched him sadly not wanting him to go so soon after what had happened but Legolas only smiled back at him. 

*****

An hour later they all stood in Elrond's office waiting for him to speak. 

"Legolas, maybe you should tell the twins why you wanted to meet with them," Elrond suggested. Legolas turned to the twins who were giving him expectant looks.

"My brother visited me in a dream about three nights ago. He told me that a great evil is growing and wants Estel's life because he is the true king of men and only he can bring the race of man together to defeat him. I know that I am his guardian but I must return home to help my father, as his brothers I know that you will do anything to protect him. It will take time for the forces of evil to come here looking but I think it be better now that you take Estel and go into hiding of some sort," Legolas explained. 

"This is troubling news Legolas…but do not fear we will not allow harm to come to our brother. The rangers of the north should be somewhere around here within the next few days to a week, we often hunt with them when they are in these parts. I am sure that they will not mind if we join them. They move around to much to ever really be pinpointed…that is if adar will let us," Elladan replied. Everyone turned to look at Elrond. 

"For now I see this as the only way that it can be. My sons, tell your brother our plans and prepare to leave. You shall leave the same day as Legolas, maybe it will not pain Estel as much that way," Elrond answered. 

*****

2 days later…

"I must know Legolas, how can you make decisions so easily? How can you promise to protect without even thinking about it?" Estel questioned. Legolas gave him a smile as he rubbed his horses muzzle.

"You are my brother now Estel, just like my brother did for me I did for you. From the day I was born Arodiel swore an oath to protect me. It is simply what brothers do for each other," Legolas explained. Estel was puzzled; he really wanted to know about Arodiel, Legolas's brother but never had the courage to ask knowing it was a painful subject for his friend. 

"What was the oath your brother promised you?" Estel asked wanting to know if it was the same as the one Legolas had promised him. Legolas gave him a sad smile and sighed, he remembered the day Arodiel had told him his oath and the meaning of it. He had been only 300 years old; he and Arodiel had gone out into the forest, Arodiel to hunt and Legolas to gather some berries. Their day together had been wonderful until the moment spiders had ambushed them; Legolas shuddered remembering the look of those spiders. Arodiel had risked his life getting stung quite badly in order to save him, once they were safe Arodiel had collapsed the poison already strong in his blood. He had cried over his brother's chest praying that he would live, it was in that moment that his hands had glowed and he healed the wounds that had been inflected. It had been the day they had discovered he was a Manyan. "Legolas?" Estel asked again worried by his friend's silence. 

"We made a promise we swore we'd always remember, no retreat no surrender, like soldiers in the winter's night with a vow to defend, no retreat no surrender...we swore blood brothers against the wind…blood brothers in the stormy night with a vow to defend, no retreat no surrender," Legolas whispered his brother's exact words. 

"Your brother told you that? When you were 300?" Estel wondered out loud. 

"And again the day he left for the Undying Lands. It will be a day I will never forget and a vow I will always remember but now I know…he is finally gone. Arodiel can finally be at peace," Legolas said with a smile as he got up into his saddle. 

"Legolas I don't want you to go," Estel whispered. Legolas gave him a sad smile and reached down for his hand. 

"It is time you learn some things on your own mellon nin. This will not be the last time we meet so fear not but for now I must return home to help my father and our people. Do not look so sad, I will write and send you pictures. Well at least to here, I fear beyond that I will not know where you will be…stay safe Estel," Legolas explained. 

"You are always welcome here brother," The twins said each putting a hand on Estel's shoulders. 

"Take good care of him! Riders of Mirkwood! Aphado nin!" Legolas called as he and his horse took off. Verion and the other guards followed their Prince down the road and through the main gate of Imladris. 

*****

Estel and the twins watched as Legolas, Verion and the other five warriors rode out of the gates of Imladris back to his home of Mirkwood. Elrohir was the first to turn away but also the first to gasp at the sight that greeted him. Elladan and Estel heard his gasp and turned to see what had surprised him only to let out gasp of their own. A dark haired elf with fierce blue eyes stood watching Legolas ride away. 

"Arodiel…" The twins whispered disbelief clear in their voice. Estel's eyes went from his brothers to the elf that had been standing behind him. He of course had never met Legolas's older brother but Legolas had drawn many pictures of him in all different situations he remembered him from. 

"You're…you're Legolas's brother…but how? You sailed over the see over ten years ago…" Estel said quietly. The elf turned his eyes to Estel and he smiled. 

"I did, but my brother has not freed me fully until now. I am glad to see that you have taken good care of him in my absence," Arodiel told them with a smile. 

"I don't understand…how is this possible? You can't really be here…I…we can see through you," Elrohir said. 

"You are correct Elrohir, I am not truly here. I have used the power of the Noldor to make a image of myself here so that I could watch over my brother and help him through these hard times," Arodiel explained. 

"So you're really leaving now?" Elladan questioned. 

"Yes, my time here is over. Legolas no longer needs me as he used to, he has grown every much since the day I left him. Now, Aragorn, Estel, you must listen to me. Both you and Legolas have decided to go down a difficult path, full with many dangers and sorrows. Promise me that you will take care of him as he has you," Arodiel said his eyes daring Estel to say no.

"I will do all in my power to pay back for all the things he has done for me," Estel answered. 

"Good, well my friends it seems that this is goodbye. Take good care of each other! You will bring the fate of this world, be it good or bad! Namaarie!" Arodiel called and slowly he faded until nothing was left. The twins and Estel stared at the spot where he had been for a moment but then came out of their trance. 

"Well…I guess we should get going," Elladan told them. They nodded and mounted their horses slowly taking in everything of Imladris knowing it would be some time before they would see it again. 

*****

Legolas halted his horse at the edge of the trees watching as the twins and Estel mounted their horses to ride out and join the Rangers of the north on their patrols. 

"Namaarie mellon nin. Tenna' ento lye omenta," Legolas whispered and then turned his horse going to join Verion for the long but not last ride home.

The End!

****

Elvish Translations

Quel amrun – Good morning

Adar - Father

Aphado nin! - Follow me!

Namaarie, mellon nin – Farewell, my friend

Tenna' ento lye omenta – Until we meet again

****

Review Thanks

tmelange – Another slash fan! *high hive!* Sorry but this was totally friendship, as much as I hate Arwen I just couldn't make this slash for some reason. Thanks for the encouragement though!

****

Deana – At least some people think it was cool, I love it! Thanks for all the support!

****

Irish QT – Thanks for the praise! I feel so happy now! And you said I did a good job bringing Adromir's story into this! *huggles u* I was hoping it worked! I hate getting up early, absolutely hate it! But alas! Stupid school keeps me from sleeping in!

****

silvertoekee – I would sorta hope you haven't seen many use the blood oath in real life! *shivers* But I would do it for one of my friends without thinking twice if they needed me to. 

****

Lady Aqawondel – Sorry but it is sadly true, this was the last chapter but…BUT! I am thinking of writing a sequel…but that is a maybe. If I do it will be called, Determined Guardian. 

Gwyn – Hope this was soon enough for you! Thanks for the review mellon nin! 

****

Lyn – Thank you for the review but I am afraid that I will not reconsider the 'blood brother' bit. For one Legolas is not chopping their hands off, he is merely pressing hard enough to break the skin. Plus Legolas is an elf so really the cut would have healed only a few moments after the skin was broken. And Estel has elven blood in him so he would heal faster than a normal human. It is true that brothers who are brothers by choice use their hearts and minds to make that clear to one another but Legolas couldn't get that or the fact that Estel had done nothing to be forgiven for across so he need a way to make this point clear. Believe me I have many friends who 'cut' themselves for fun so believe me I know all about morals and such. If I had to make the decision Legolas did, I would do it & wouldn't think about it twice.

****

VaniaHepskins – Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it all!

****

Kept-Secret – Yes this be the last chapter. How did you like it? I'm so glad you enjoy the story please check out the others I have posted & be on the look out for my upcoming fics; In His Grief & Of Love and Sacrifice. 

****

@Everyone – Should I write a sequel?!?! That is the question you must answer!!! Now click the review button and do it! 

My thanks goes to anyone and everyone who reviewed this fic during it's course. If you want, leave me your email & I will send u a special e-card!

Adromir, ~Amariel~, Angelbird2241, Antigone Q, Boromir, Bulegristwen, Caladiel Meril W, Cherryfaerie, Chikidee, Coolio02, Curious, Dark_angel2288, Deana, Dragonfly32, Elvendancer, Gackt no hime, Ginny Potter, Gwyn, HalandLeg4ever, Hellmarie, Irish QT, Kept-Secret, Lady Aqawondel, Lili, Lomiothiel, Lyn, Michelle C, MoroTheWolfGod, Nikki, Philomythus, Shannondey, Silver Thorne, Silvertoekee, Sly-chan, Tmelange, Vanessa, VaniaHepskins, Wadeva

If I forgot anyone please forgive me. I am grateful to you all, even those who didn't leave a review! I hope you enjoyed this! Well Ja Ne now! - Naur


End file.
